A Different Perspective
by A Beautiful KaitAstrophe
Summary: Bulma's at it again with her crazy inventions, and this time Trunks and Pan are in the line of fire! A mistake with the invention causes the normally bickering pair to swap bodies! Now Trunks and Pan must live the life of the other for a week, and along the way they'll find out things about the other that they never knew. A High-School Fic! GT did NOT happen! Won the most votes!
1. The Bet

**You guys voted, and here it is! My newest story!**

**A few things to know: **

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter. **

**2. None of GT happened. **

**3. This will be a Trunks/Pan- don't like the couple then you don't have to read it. **

**4. My only disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! Only the ideas and characters I have come up with. **

**Ages: **

**-Trunks and Goten- 18**

**-Pan and Bra- 16**

* * *

**I really can't say this enough, but thank you Kimi!**

* * *

**The Bet**

Trunks Vegeta Briefs sighed as he leaned back on the bus seat. His class, along with the rest of the High School population that attended Orange Star High were going to Bridgetown. They would all be observing how Solar Energy was converted for vehicles.

Being the most popular senior felt pretty good for the lavender-haired hybrid…He had the back seat all to himself, and his best friend had the seat across from him.

"Excuse me," a homeroom teacher spoke up. "One of the sophomore buses broke down, so they'll be riding with us. It might get a bit crowded, but you'll just have to put up with it."

Trunks groaned and moved over, determined to make sure no one would sit with him. Goten scooted over as well, but he stopped when he saw Paris. With a warm smile, he welcomed her to sit with him. Trunks was too busy looking at his friend in disbelief, that he didn't notice a girl standing by his seat with her arms crossed.

"Make room Briefs," she finally said.

"No way," he replied. "Go find somewhere else to sit."

"No!" Pan retorted stubbornly, squeezing between him and the seat in front of him.

"Hey, stop checking my sister out!" Goten yelled as Pan took the seat by the window.

"It's not like I could help it! Her ass was right in front of me!" Trunks defended.

"You could have turned your head!" Pan practically shouted.

"And you could have sat somewhere else!"

"I didn't want to risk the chance of sitting with a pervert, but it looks like I'm screwed either way!"

"You will be," Trunks smirked.

Pan huffed loudly, flipping her black bangs out of her face. "Only in your dreams…"

"Trust me, I don't dream about you."

"Oh thank the Kai's! I feel so much better now!"

"Guys!" Goten hissed, "Shut up! Everyone is watching!"

Trunks and Pan turned their heads to see everyone looking at them with wide eyes. "What are you looking at?" Pan snapped.

"Let's go already!" Trunks ordered.

The rest of the way to Bridgetown was quiet for the two the bus stopped they bolted off, and Pan went in search of Bulla.

**xXxXxXx**

Goten gave his friend a look as they started walking.

"What?" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed.

"You and Pan...Can you two not fight for once?"

"She starts it! I don't know what it is, but when she pops something off I have to do the same. She's annoying Goten, how do you deal with her?"

"The same way you deal with Bulla," he answered dully. "I tune her out most of the time."

Trunks shook his head. "If she would just stop acting like she's perfect it would be fine."

"Trust me; you should see her when we spar. She thinks she's invincible."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should smack her down a few times.

Goten snickered. "Maybe so…"

**xXxXxXx**

"How was it sitting with my brother?" Bulla asked once she saw Pan.

The raven-haired girl looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that I sat with Trunks?"

Bra laughed mischievously. "I heard you two got into an argument."

Pan growled. "If he wasn't such a smart ass all the time, or if he didn't make inappropriate jokes, then we would be just fine!"

"I think he gets flustered around you," Bulla announced.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, you're the only girl who doesn't fall for his flirtatious jokes."

"Because I know what kind of player, pervert, jerk, jackass he can be!" Pan huffed.

Bulla laughed. "Okay Pan, I didn't know my brother could get you so worked up!"

"Let's just go!" Pan grabbed her friends hand and stormed off.

**xXxXxXx**

The day went by uneventfully... For some more than others... Before the kids knew it- it was time to leave. Pan was already in Trunks' seat when he walked toward the back and sat down. She didn't speak a word as the bus started, and for that, Trunks was thankful. He leaned back and rested his eyes; maybe he wouldn't have to deal with her at all.

He's eyes shot open as something fell on his shoulder. He relaxed when he realised it was only Pan's head. He adjusted them slightly, so they could sit comfortably.

"She's pretty, huh?" Sean asked. He was a boy sitting in the seat in front of Trunks'.

"Who?" The eighteen-year-old hybrid asked.

"Pan," Sean gestured towards the sleeping girl.

"I guess," Trunks shrugged his free shoulder. He would be lying if he said she was ugly.

"She would be a pretty Homecoming Queen..."

"I suppose, but she's only a sophomore."

"Well, she could be Queen...if you take her. Everyone knows that whoever goes with you will be Queen."

"That's not going to happen," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have a date yet?"

"I haven't decided on whom to take yet," Trunks smirked.

"You just want to get laid," Sean smirked back.

"It won't be hard," Trunks snickered.

Sean looked over at Goten, and saw he was asleep so he spoke up. "I heard she's good in bed," he motioned towards Pan.

"What?" Trunks looked at Pan. "No, she hasn't slept with anyone."

"What makes you so sure...? Remember when she was dating Kole?"

"Kole is a liar," Trunks frowned.

"There's only one way to find out, but I bet you can't do it."

"What? Find out if she's a virgin?"

Sean smirked, "and make her Homecoming Queen… She hates you."

Trunks was never one to back out of a challenge. "You're on. I'll make her Homecoming Queen, and I'll find out if she's a virgin."

Sean laughed. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need it," he mumbled, glancing at Pan.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is where it gets interesting- the switch happens! There will be plenty of Trunks/Pan arguments to come! **

**I don't want to pressure you guys... But the more reviews I get, the sooner I'm bound to update. **


	2. The Swap

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**shellsuchiha: You better believe that Trunks will get into trouble when Pan finds out! Lol**

**Prisci99: It's time to be a bit different! Lol**

**Jada: Here you go!**

**Kim: Thank you! I do hope you like it! And thanks for being an awesome Beta!**

**Saiyan Chik: Here you go!**

**Trina Hearts: Awe, thank you!**

**Percy J: Nice to see you again! Yes, I've heard about it! Lol**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Ivette: Because he's Trunks! Haha!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Haha why thank you!**

**xKiraro: Thank you!**

**Yotsy: Thanks! I Added all four since Goten and Bulla would be in it quite a bit... But I dunno.**

**Vegetable lov3r: You got that right! Pan's going to be pissed!**

**Becca: Lol! I thought it was time for a change!**

* * *

**The Swap**

"Good morning Briefs!" Goten announced as he walked into their kitchen with Pan.

"Hey you two," Bulma greeted banging on a ray-like invention.

"What are you doing, Bulma-San?" Pan asked.

The blue-haired woman scrunched up her nose. "Trying to get this invention to work."

"What does this one do?" Trunks asked as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Is this another attempt at a young-ray?" Bulla piped up.

"No," Bulma narrowed her eyes as she peaked inside the nose of the ray. "It's supposed to help people see eye-to-eye. Make them see the other's point of view so they can come to an agreement."

"Why would anyone want that?" Trunks crossed his arms, and leaned against the counter.

"Maybe to stop crime…" Pan suggested. "Think about it, if someone was wrongfully charged with a crime, they could use this invention to see if said person is really innocent, or the reason for the crime in the first place."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Thanks miss know-it-all."

Pan huffed. "Must you always be a smartass?"

"Must you always nag?"

"I do not nag!"

"Yeah you do, all the freaking time!"

"Well, maybe if you would start listening to me, I wouldn't!"

"Why would I want to listen to you?!" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"I think I got it!" Bulma claimed happily.

"Because you might learn something!" Pan hissed.

"And you just think you're so great, don't you Pan Son?"

"Uh-Oh..." Bulma's eyes were wide as her 'new toy' started shaking uncontrollably. Before she could move, a beam shot out of the end, and it surrounded Trunks and Pan.

The two hybrids froze before falling to the ground. "Oh no!" Bullma yelled, she dropped the ray, and rushed over to the two teens.

"Panny!" Goten yelled, running over to his sister.

"Dude, stop touching me; it's weird," came Pan's voice. She sat up, and her head bobbed slightly. "Whoa Mom, what invention was that?" she asked looking at Bulma.

"Pan...?" Bulma's eyes were wide with horror; she knew what had happened, and the two teens would not be happy with her.

"This is all your fault!" came Trunks' voice as he sat up.

Trunks and Pan locked eyes, and it took them less than two seconds before they yelled. "I'M IN YOUR BODY?!"

Pan looked at Trunks' hands, which she now had control over. "NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" She grabbed two handfuls of lavender hair and closed her eyes tightly. "It will all be over soon... It will all be over soon..."

Trunks shook his head quickly, causing Pan's ebony hair to swish around him. He moved his legs lightly, causing Pan's uniform skirt to ride up.

"Will you stop?" Pan snapped.

"Hey, I'm curious! I've never been in a girl's body before... Well this way..."

"You're not staying a girl! Fix us, Bulma-San!" Pan yelled, in front of a still shell-shocked Bulma, Goten, and Bulla.

"Mom," Trunks whined. "Swap us back; I don't like Pan's body."

"You seemed to enjoy it a second ago," Pan crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"A girl's body is a girl's body. I'll like it either way," Trunks smirked. "I just don't like being in it... This way at least- the other..."

"Pervert! Bulma-San!"

"Goten..." Bulma finally managed. "I think you should go call your parents..."

**xXxXxXx**

Ten minutes later Trunks and Pan sat beside each other on the Briefs couch as ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, Goten, and Bulla looked at them.

"So... Trunks is Pan, and Pan is Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Yep," Bulma stated simply.

"Can you change us back?" Pan whined.

"The ray is kinda broken..."

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Pan yelled simultaneously.

"I can't stay in a girl's body!" Trunks declared.

"And I'm not staying in his!" Pan said, pointing towards Trunks.

Goten started laughing. "Pan, you're pointing at your own body!"

"You know what I mean!" Pan screeched.

"Calm down, I'll work on the ray... It should be done in about a week."

"A week?!"

"Yes, I have to reverse everything. Now, I know you two hate it, but you'll have to live each other's lives for a week."

Pan groaned, and Trunks smirked. "I bet I'll be a better you than you were."

"Oh whatever," Pan scoffed. "But you can bet I'll be a better you!"

"We'll see!" Trunks stood up. "I need to go take a shower!"

"You're not showering while in my body!" Pan's cheeks reddened as she stood up as well.

"Would you rather stink?" Trunks snickered.

"I took a shower this morning," Pan crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Trunks, stop it. You two need to be getting to school," Bulma ordered.

"Fine," Trunks walked over to Pan's bag and picked it up. "Holy hell Son, what do you have in here?!"

"Homework," Pan picked up his light bag.

"Man, carrying this around all day, I really will need a shower."

"Stop being a pervert!"

"I'm a guy! What else do you want me to say?"

"Don't say you're a guy while in my body!"

"Why must you be so whinny?"

"Will you stop walking like that?!"

"What?" Trunks asked innocently. "When you swing your hips it makes your skirt sway."

"It makes me look stupid!"

"I like it!"

"It doesn't matter what you like! Come on," Pan grabbed one of his hands and dragged him along.

"This is going to be a long week," Bulla muttered.

Goten nodded in agreement from his spot next to her…

* * *

**Next chapter: Trunks and Pan's first day of school in each others body... And poor Pan has to pee really bad! **


	3. Adjustment

**SilverWOlFTail: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Jada: Lol yes!**

**Saiyan Chik: I would definitely flip out! Lol**

**DamonXSalvatore: Thanks! :D**

**Kim: I can see him swaying his hips too! Lmao!**

**Prisci99: It's cool :) my family doesn't know I write. :)**

**Ivette: I have that planned! Lmao!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**jtibb64: Thank you!**

**Treasure: close!**

**Pam: Lol I wouldn't! I think there is around 20 or so chapters. It won't be as along as my normal ones.**

**Girlie: Thanks!**

**shellsuchiha: I like making Trunks a pervert! It's fun!**

**StickFigure01: Here you go!**

**xxcandylover23xx: I love Trunks as Pan! It's hilarious!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Stay calm Day! Lmao!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! That's true!**

**Becca: Lol! It probably will be weird!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! :D **

* * *

**Adjustment**

Pan sat at a round breakfast table in the cafeteria with Trunks, Goten, and Bulla. She was tapping her nails against the table... Already, multiple people had walked up to her and said, 'Hi Trunks', or 'Yo Trunks!', or something idiotic like that. It was driving her nuts! She was tired of being Trunks...speak of the devil...

He seemed to have no problem with what was happening. He was happily eating one of the schools donuts as he laughed with Bulla and Goten.

"Pan, you need to calm down," Bulla whispered.

"How can I be calm?" Pan demanded. "I want my body back!"

"Hey Pan, I never realized how short you were," Trunks leaned back in his seat, and let his now short legs dangle in the air.

"Will you be quite?" Pan asked. "How can you stay so calm? You're in a girl's body for crying out loud!"

Trunks blinked. "My mom said we're stuck like this for a week, so there is no point in freaking out over it. Just relax, and enjoy the fact that you're in my sexy body."

Pan sighed. "You'll never change."

Trunks sat up quickly, broadening his shoulders, and moving them up and down. "This is so uncomfortable!"

"What is?" Bulla inquired.

"This bra! How do you girls wear it?"

"Leave my bra alone!" Pan ordered, a horrified expression on her face.

"Come on Pan; let me take it off for one period!" He reached back to unhook it.

"No!" Pan grabbed 'his' hand, and stopped him. "Just deal with the pain... Please," she added softly.

"Well, since you asked nicely."

Pan let out a heavy sigh, and pulled out a notebook and two pens. "Since we're each other for the week, we need to know locker combinations and schedules."

"I already know your combination..."

"What?" Pan asked surprised.

"What?" Trunks countered innocently. "Nothing..."

"How do you already know my locker combination?" Pan questioned through clenched teeth.

"No reason..."

"Trunks..."

"I'm an office worker! I get bored..."

Pan growled lightly. "Is that what you do in your spare time? Look through people's profiles?!"

"Not all the time. You wouldn't believe some of the things-"

"Not important," Pan shook her head. "Since you already know my locker combination, I guess you're covered. Do you know all my classes too?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, I know some of them."

Pan sighed and ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook for Trunks. "Write your locker combination down, and schedule. I'll do the same for the classes of mine you don't know."

"Okay," Trunks started to write. "Try not to do anything girlie in my body, okay?"

"Fine…whatever. Just restrain yourself from being a pervert," Pan added. "I don't need any rumours going around that I'm a lesbian."

"OK. Gah!" he moved a long piece of hair out of his face. "Doesn't your hair get on your nerves? It's so long..."

"No, I'm used to it," Pan handed him the paper as he finished his list.

The bell rang, and students started walking to their first period. "Good luck, Son."

"It's Trunks," Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Goodbye Goten-Kun! Trunks-Kun!" he said all too cheerfully before walking off with Bulla.

**xXxXxXx**

"He's enjoying this way too much," Pan muttered.

"Come on," Goten laughed. He grabbed her elbow gently, and guided her for a few steps.

"You and Trunks share the same classes, right?"

"All, except four."

"Good, then I'm not alone excluding one period, since I have two classes with him, and one with Bulla. The only one where he's by himself is the office. Maybe being him won't be so bad..."

**xXxXxXx**

First period which was history, went by fine. That is until... Pan had to pee. Her eyes widened as she started jiggling her feet. She couldn't go to the bathroom- not in Trunks' body!

"Are you okay?" Goten whispered, sensing her distress.

Pan shook her head. "I have to pee!" Goten started laughing- so hard that he was holding his gut.

"Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs, is there a problem?" Mr. Saulers asked.

"Trunks has to use the bathroom, that's all," Goten snickered.

"Mr. Briefs, if you have to use the bathroom then go."

"I don't know what to do!" Pan whispered so only Goten could hear her.

"You'll figure it out," Goten whispered back. "It's not rocket science."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan walked down the hallway quickly, and took a deep breath before entering the boy's restroom. Her nose scrunched up instantly, the room smelled horrible! Timidly, she walked to a urinal. She would rather not do this... but she was about to wet her pants if she didn't! _This is so gross_! Pan closed her eyes, and lowered her hands...

**xXxXxXx**

Pan slid back into Trunks seat minutes later. Her hands were washed to perfection, she slumped down in her chair; she crossed her arms, and puckered her lips.

"Figure it out?" Goten teased.

"Shut up," Pan muttered as a light blush invaded her cheeks.

**xXxXxXx**

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed at lunch as he stood up.

"Sit down!" Pan grabbed the back of his shirt, making him sit.

They were outside at a stone table with Goten and Bulla, eating their lunch. The two other Saiyans were ignoring Trunks and Pan as they did their typical bickering.

Trunks crossed his arms. "I want my body back now!"

"Why?" Pan snickered. "I'm never touching it again, once we switch back."

"You say that now, but I bet I can change your mind," Trunks smirked.

"You... pervert," Pan was blushing.

"This is so difficult," Goten looked back and forth between Trunks and Pan. "I want to punch Trunks, but I can't hit him because he's in Pan's body... and I can't punch his body because it's Pan."

"It's okay," Pan replied. "I give you permission to punch my body."

"Just think, Goten," Trunks poked out his bottom lip. "I'm your little sister."

Goten banged his head on the table causing Pan to glare at Trunks.

**xXxXxXx**

"Guess who?" someone chirped as they covered Pan's eyes.

Trunks turned around to see Lexi, the girl he was flirting with for the week.

Pan quickly removed the hands covering her eyes, and looked at the blue-eyed, brown-haired girl. "Lexi…right?"

"Yes," Lexi looked a bit hurt.

"Act natural!" Trunks elbowed Pan's side.

"We're still on for Friday, right?" Lexi asked.

Trunks groaned inwardly, he had forgotten about his date!

"I'm afraid not-" Pan started.

"What?" Lexi demanded, her innocent act fading. "Why?"

"You have to go!" Trunks whispered lowly, so only Pan could hear.

"No!" she whispered back. "I've heard what you do on your dates, and I'm not doing that! She's going to expect something, and it's not going to happen!"

Trunks huffed; he knew what he had to do. "Sorry Lexi," he wrapped an arm around Pan's. "He's going out with me Friday night."

Lexi stood still for a second. "You're trading me for her? She's not even that pretty! And have you heard the things people are saying about her? And Kole?"

Pan opened her mouth in shock, and Trunks stood up. "Who say's I'm not pretty, because I think I'm freaking gorgeous, and so does Trunks! He thinks I'm the prettiest girl he's ever seen, and if I hadn't been so stubborn, he would have had me sooner! As for what happened between me and Kole, that's none of your, or anyone else's damn business. If you got some shit to say, then say it to my face!"

Lexi looked at Trunks in slight shock before she snarled lightly. "Get over yourself, Son."

"Take your own advice," Trunks smirked.

He sat back down as Lexi walked off. He felt relieved that he didn't have to go out with her, and that Pan didn't have to deal with her either.

"What?" he asked, seeing everyone looking at him with wide eyes? "You guys had best start eating; we'll have to go in soon."

Pan turned her red face from him, and nibbled on her burger. Did he even realize what he had said? He called her gorgeous, and the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Pan shook her head lightly, who was she kidding? He was just saying that stuff because of Lexi...


	4. First Night

**xKiraro: Thanks! It's definitely entertainment for me!**

**DamonXSalvatore: Thank you! I wanted him to act differently in this one than in my other stories. I think it's working out well! :)**

**Super Pan-Chan: Awesome! I'm happy you got your phone back! :)**

**Prisci99: Lol yes he does!**

**Zailz-101: Haha thanks! Trunks would probably be in shock too if he had heard himself!**

**SilverWOlFTail: Thanks! Hehe yes! Trunks will get his shower!**

**Vegetable lov3r: as in the words of Pan, he's enjoying this way too much! Lol**

**Jada: Haha yeah! Got to be careful on that part!**

**Ivette: I'm thinking he does lol.**

**Daniel: Pan was unaware of the rumors, that's why she gasped. And Goten doesn't know about them either. Trunks is just just starting to learn about them.**

**Da Kurlzz: You know she secretly loved it! Lmao**

* * *

**A happy late birthday for an awesome Beta Reader! Thanks Kim! :)**

* * *

**First Night**

"I swear if you mess anything up..." Pan started as she looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Calm down, will you?" Trunks crossed his arms. "All I'm doing is sleeping in your room."

"That means you can't go through my underwear."

Trunks smirked smugly. "Would you like to wear the same pair all week?"

"You know what I mean," Pan answered dully.

"Don't worry! I'll be on my best behaviour!" Trunks saluted.

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Don't worry sis, I'll watch him." Goten started walking off, and Trunks soon followed.

**xXxXxXx**

"I really don't like the idea of him being in my room..." Pan moaned.

Bulla smiled. "You'll be in his, so you can snoop too."

* * *

**Trunks**

Trunks and Goten entered the Sons house, to the smell of rolls. It made their mouths water. Goten led the way, and they sat at the kitchen island.

"Welcome home you two," ChiChi smiled, handing them both a roll. "Pan, I picked up-"

Goku covered his wife's mouth quickly. "That's Trunks."

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry Trunks."

"No biggie," he took a bite of the roll.

"So how is it...? You know... being Pan?" Goku asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Tiring..."

Goku laughed. "I can only imagine!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey everybody!" Gohan walked in with Videl.

"Hey you two!" ChiChi greeted.

"How are my baby siblings?" Gohan wrapped an arm around Goten, and the other around Trunks.

"I'm good, but I don't know about Pan," Goten snickered.

Gohan looked confused. "How are you, Pan-Chan?"

"I don't know, ask her," Trunks grumbled.

"I am..." Gohan knitted his brows together.

"I'm Trunks!"

Gohan removed his arms quickly, and took a step back in surprise. He looked at who he thought was his little sister... How could that be Trunks when it looked just like Pan?!

"Bulma," was all Goku said.

Puzzle pieces were connecting in Gohan's mind. "Ah... So if you're in Pan's body then she's in yours..."

"Yep, and she's not very happy about it."

"Poor Pan," Videl mused.

"Poor Pan?" Trunks questioned. "Why not poor Trunks?! I'm inside her body you know!"

"So how long will you and Pan be stuck in each other's body's?"

"My mom said about a week."

Gohan laughed. "I know it's not funny, but I find it comical."

"Yeah, yeah," Trunks rolled his eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

Later that night Trunks looked around Pan's neat room as he sat on her perfectly made bed. He had just gotten out of the shower... _and_ _what a nice shower it was_, he smirked. He had no idea Pan had such a hot body- although he suspected it! The school uniform really hid all her wonderful curves. The longer he was in Pan's body, the more curious he became about it.

Trunks stood up quickly, and started walking around the room... He couldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts. He walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. There in plain sight was a journal. _It's her diary! _Trunks thought happily... He really shouldn't read it, but one peak wouldn't hurt. He flipped through it until a page with hearts caught his attention. It was labelled with the date - first of August.

_**Kole just asked me out! Can you believe it? How lucky am I, a sophmore, to get asked out by one of the hottest guys in school! And by a senior no less! I feel as if I can walk on cloud nine- and maybe I can! Maybe... Just maybe this will let me finally get over him... Or at least I hope so.**_

Trunks raised an eyebrow; who was 'him'? He flipped back a few pages, but Pan never mentioned him again. With a sigh he turned to the next page... Pan hadn't written in months, and the next entry was in March.

_**Just a few more months... That's what I keep telling myself. Then I'll never have to see Kole again. How wrong was I, believing that he could sweep me off my feet, and be 'the one'. Let's face the facts Pan, you'll never find 'the one'. You're destined to die alone. I bet Trunks would laugh if he read this; man what a jerk he can be at times! I think that sometimes he only lives and breathes to annoy me! There are times though, when he can be sweet. It's those times when it's hard to believe that such a great guy could be a jerk. Bulla just says I'm jealous- 'Jealous of what?' I ask her. She says, 'Jealous that Trunks flirts with so many girls.' Now why would I be jealous of that? That's a question I don't even know, because I know it's true...**_

Trunks shut the diary quickly, and put it back in the desk. So something did happen between Pan and Kole, but what? And does she really get jealous when he flirts with other girls? He couldn't ask her! Then she would discover that he read her diary, and he would be a bigger jerk.

With a sigh he got up and turned the lights off. He would see if he could get Pan to talk tomorrow.

* * *

**Pan**

Bulla and Pan walked into Capsule Corp to be greeted by a guilty looking Bulma.

"I'm really sorry Pan."

"It's okay," Pan said softly. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Although... I still don't like it."

Bulma smiled softly. "I know. I'm trying to fix it. My parents are coming over this weekend so my father can look at the ray."

"Awesome! Grandma Bunny will be here to cook!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Hey!"

Pan laughed lightly. A week couldn't be that bad...

**xXxXxXx**

It was beyond bad! How could Trunks let his room get so dirty?! Even if he was too lazy to pick stuff up, his mom had cleaning bots that he could use! Dirty clothes littered the floor as well as trash. His desk was unorganized, and so were his shelves! How could he find anything?

"This is so gross! No way in hell am I staying in this filthy room!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Brat," Vegeta started to open Trunks door. What he saw made him freeze. What he saw was his son talking about how dirty his room was, and he had a hand on his hip!

"What are you looking at?" Pan asked as she placed both hands on her hips.

"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled, taking off down the hall.

"What's his problem...?" Pan asked before shrugging.

**xXxXxXx**

"BULMA!" Vegeta ran into the basement.

"What Vegeta?" Bulma snapped.

"Your son has gone off the deep end! He's switched sides!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trunks no longer likes women! You should have seen the way he was talk- what's so funny?" The Saiyan growled.

"That's not Trunks!" Bulma laughed.

"I think I would know my own son, Bulma!"

"Oh, so now he's your son again? Anyways, it's not Trunks, it's Pan. They had an accident, and their bodies were swapped around."

Vegeta blinked as he looked at his wife, who was already back to work. "My boy is in a girl's body?!"

"And a girl is in your boy's body," Bulma snickered.

"I'm too old for this!" Vegeta muttered, storming out of the basement.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hi Daddy!" Bulla greeted when she saw him.

"Bulla?" Vegeta asked carefully.

"Yes..."

"At least you're not swapped with Kakarrot's spawn."

"I take it that you saw Pan?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Is that why you were yelling for Mom?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and handed her a credit card that was on the counter. "We don't speak of this."

"Got it! See you later!" Bulla kissed her dads cheek, and was out of the house in a flash.

* * *

**Next chapter: Kole attempts to talk to 'Pan', and Trunks 'attempts' to find out the truth. **


	5. An Arrangement

**Treasure: Me too!**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: You'll see...!**

**Jada: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**SilverWOlFTail: Lmao. I'm surprised too!**

**Day: Haha thanks!**

**Prisci99: I just had to do it!**

**DamonXSalvatore: Most people definitely would! I know I would! Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: I know! You just gotta love them!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Lol! Thanks!**

**Becca: The story will mainly be about the week... And a few chapters will be after the week! :)**

**Pam: Of course he is!**

**Apollo1147: Well, here's a chapter for you! Thank you!**

**Kim: You'll find out about Pan and Kole soon enough! Lmao.**

**Saiyan Chik: Hm... I guess You'll just have to wait and see!**

**ikutosprincess13: Awe... Thank you!**

**StickFigure01: Awe I'm**

**Sorry... When Pan speaks, she's in Trunks' body. When he speaks, he's in hers.**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**shellsuchiha: Haha thanks!**

**emikot316: Thank ya! Thank ya! I'm not sure...I just wanted to start calling her Bulla. Lmao**

* * *

**Thanks, Kim!**

* * *

**An Arrangement**

"Hey you two," Goten greeted Pan and Bulla, Trunks right behind him.

"Did you brush my hair?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Yes."

"And are you wearing a bra?"

"Yes," he whined, throwing his head back. "I'm wearing one of those torture devices, and I brushed your hair like ten times."

"Whatever," Pan rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Bulla nudged.

"Hey Pan," Trunks said as they were walking. "You'll be happy to know that I'm using good hygiene, and I took a shower last night. You got a killer body underneath this uniform."

"You pervert..." Pan glowered.

"I'm going to hit him..." Goten warned.

"What? That was a compliment!"

Pan shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Do you know that your room was filthy? It took me two hours to clean it!"

"You cleaned it?! I had everything right where I needed it."

"Trunks, I don't see how you could find anything in there. It's a lot better now," Bulla spoke.

"Come on, stop pouting," Pan laughed.

"I didn't mess with your room..."

"No, but you're doing who knows what to my body when you shower so we're even."

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Pan," Kole walked up to her locker before 8th period. Trunks looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. He had never liked Kole, and now the guy was trying to talk to Pan, even though he was Pan at the moment... Trunks shook his head, he was only confusing himself.

"I want you back, baby."

"Don't make me gag," Trunks shut the locker. He really had to stop himself from throwing up.

"I didn't that one night-" Kole stopped his joke when he saw the glare on Trunks' face. "Come on Pan, take me back. We can go to homecoming together."

"I don't think so." Trunks had to take Pan so he could win the bet against Sean. "I'm already going with someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business!" Trunks stormed away, heading to his locker as fast as he could. "We have to talk!" he told Pan once he got there.

"About what?" she asked, taking off her blazer.

"What happened between you and Kole?"

"Nothing," Pan replied darkly. "We dated for a few weeks, and then we broke up."

"Well he just tried to get back together with you. What really happened?"

"I don't have to tell you," Pan snapped. "It's my business."

Trunks scoffed. "Oh come on! Are you just mad because he's the only guy that's ever asked you out and I turned him down?"

"Oh excuse me for not sleeping around with everyone that throws themselves at me!" Pan hissed.

Trunks growled lightly. A small crowed was starting to gather around him and Pan. If she wanted to embarrass him, then he would embarrass her too.

"Oh Trunks, you shouldn't say that! I'm just too stuck up for my own good!"

"You know Pan, if I wasn't such a jerk, maybe you'd be nicer."

"Doubt it. I'm too perfect to change. I really should get laid more often!"

"Best not come to me! Then you'll think we have something special!"

"BRIEFS! SON! My office now!" Principal Kahoni yelled.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks and Pan glared at each other before storming off to the office. They each sat down in a chair, their arms crossed, and neither of them talking.

Mr. Kahoni sat at his desk looking at the two students. "What's the problem? I know you two argue, but you were screaming at each other in the hall. And inappropriate things, might I add. Why don't you two get along?"

"If I would stop being a jerk and acting cocky-"

"Don't let Trunks take all the blame, it's my fault too. I just act so perfect because I think I know everything!"

Mr. Kahoni rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know what to do- so here's the plan. The two of you are going to homecoming together."

"What?!" Pan exclaimed. "I- Pan's not going to homecoming!"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks smirked. "Of course I'm going!"

"Then it's settled. You two will be going to the dance together."

"Why did you do that?" Pan hissed as she walked down the hallway with Trunks.

"Think about it Pan," he said. "We're in each other's bodies. It would be awkward for either of us to dance with someone else. That way we're both saved."

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." Pan cracked a small smile. "Hopefully we'll be in our own bodies by then."

Trunks didn't respond. Either way, he would be going to the dance with Pan.


	6. Stage Fright

**SilverWOlFTail: Lmao. Thanks!**

**Ivette: Oh yeah...**

**Becca: By homecoming...? No, they'll have their bodies back. But more drama will be issued.**

**Da Kurlzz: Where did you get confused?**

**Prisci99: Lmao. It's going to be a mess!**

**LuV Luv Dbz Peace: Awe thanks! Here you go!**

**Cassy: Are you good now? Lol**

**Jada: I guess...just PM me the design...**

**Treasure: Lmao...for Trunks it is! ;)**

**Ciao: I think Trunks enjoys it... A lot. Lmao!**

**Shauna: Awe thanks! I like writing comedy, like I've said before, I love making people laugh. So if I can do it with my writing...I'm okay. :)**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe yes... Let's see!**

**dianaloveanime: It will be told...I promise! :p**

**shellsuchiha: Lmao...you know principal... Always exaggerating the truth!**

**emikot316: That he did...**

**the-writing-vampire: Trunks just doesn't like Kole because he dated Pan and because of the rumors...the rest of the male Saiyans always just saw him as Pan's boyfriend, nothing more or less.**

**Saiyan Chik: Oh, it's going to be fun!**

**Kim: Lol thanks! I think she would ask him all those questions! Seems like something she would do!**

**Day: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Intrinsic: Thanks! :)**

**rileyraph'sgirl: Thanks!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! **

* * *

**Stage Fright**

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm so happy that it's Friday," Goten sat down at the breakfast table.

"Wait, what?" Trunks asked. "It's Friday?!"

"Yeah..."

"No!"

"What's wrong with you? I'm normally the one freaking out," Pan commented.

"Trust me, you're about to freak out too. There's an assembly today, and I have to give a speech!"

Pan's eyes widened dramatically. "WHAT?!"

"I told you- you would freak out," Trunks muttered.

"I can't give a speech!"

"Awe Pan, just improvise, you'll be fine," Goten assured.

"No," Trunks shook his head. "Pan has stage fright."

"You do?" Goten asked in shock.

"Yes," Pan bit her bottom lip.

Bulla laughed lightly. "Trunks knew something about Pan that you didn't."

"It's not important," Trunks rolled his eyes. "We got to think of something that will stop the assembly!"

"Like what?" Pan asked.

"You could talk to Mr. Kahoni and tell him that you're feeling ill," Goten suggested.

"No," Trunks shook his head. "I would still give a speech even if I was sick, and Mr. Kahoni knows it. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Pan watched him as he stood up and walked away. Even if he was a jerk, he was a strong leader. How could she ever give a speech as smoothly as he could? She would get tongue-tied if she tried...

**xXxXxXx**

"What do you think he'll do?" Goten asked.

Bulla shrugged. "There's no telling. Don't worry Pan; I'm sure Trunks will think of something."

"Yeah, I hope so."

**xXxXxXx**

In 7th period Pan became anxious. It was one of the class periods she had with Trunks, and he wasn't in it. She had hardly seen him all day with only a few minutes at lunch before he ran away. She knew he was working on something to get her out of the speech... She just wondered what he had planned.

Fire alarms started going off, and everyone rushed outside as smoke filled the hallways. Students were coughing, cussing, and spreading like wild ants.

**xXxXxXx**

"That idiot!" Pan hissed. She just knew that he had set the school on fire.

"Trunks," Bulla grabbed 'Pan's' arm once they were outside. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I bet he had something to do with it."

"There you two are!" Goten ran up to them. "Where's-"

"Heyo!" Trunks popped up with a giant smile.

"Where have you been?" Pan demanded.

"You're welcome," Trunks crossed his arms. "I set a smoke bomb off so you wouldn't have to give that speech."

"How did you get a smoke bomb...?" Bulla wondered out loud.

Trunks smiled widely. "Being the president has its perks! I have friends in high places, and I have friends in low places."

Pan groaned. "A smoke bomb, though?"

"It was that or set the school on fire..."

"Mr. Briefs!" Mr. Kahoni yelled, motioning for him to come over.

"There you go," Trunks slapped Pan's butt. "He's telling you that you won't have to give the speech!"

"Don't slap my butt! Even if I'm in your body!"

"Whatever Pan, go!"

**xXxXxXx**

Pan walked over, trying to act like Trunks as much as she could. The others watched her for a few seconds as she listened to principal Kahoni and nodded.

"Alright, listen up!" Kahoni shouted. "Your president is about to tell you some stuff."

"What?!" Trunks yelled, his fingers twitching. "My plan didn't work!"

"Yo everyone, shut up!" Pan yelled.

The lot grew quiet, and Trunks started to bite 'his' nails. _Please don't let her mess this up..._

"About time you guys listen," she smirked. "Due to a few idiots placing smoke bombs in the vents, I have to talk out here... Now, we've had a great year so far, and what makes it even better for us seniors is that we're almost out. You losers have-"

"Mr. Briefs, please restrain from calling the lower classmen losers."

"Right Sir!" Pan nodded. "As I was saying... You other guys have a few more months left. Homecoming is the last big thing of the year before graduation, so that's what I have to talk about. You guys have best listen up, because I'm not repeating myself! Homecoming is next Friday in the arena located in the centre of Satan City. You must have a ticket to enter. There will be no alcohol beverages, but if an official thinks you drank some then you can be tested. You can be suspended from the rest of the dance, and possibly expelled from the rest of the school year. The biggest and simplest rule of all is- don't be stupid. Trunks out!"

Trunks looked at Pan in shock as Mr. Kahoni started talking to her again.

"She did amazing!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Yeah, she sounded just like you," Goten praised.

"I'm so proud!" Trunks hugged Pan when she walked over to them.

Pan smiled. "I just tried to draw out my inner Trunks."

"I would say it worked," Goten smirked.

"Yeah... being the president is kinda fun. I think I'm going to run for it next year."

"Do you see what I've done?" Trunks clasped his hands together with wide eyes. "I've created a monster! I'm so happy!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks!" a girl, Mariah ran up to him. "That was a great speech."

"Thanks!" Pan smiled.

Trunks frowned as he looked at Mariah. At the moment he wanted her to stop talking to Pan! How weird... He was jealous because a girl was talking to Pan! Then again, the girl did think Pan was him...

"Do you have a date for homecoming?"

"Actually I do," Pan smiled. "I'm going with Pan-Chan."

Trunks smirked and waved as Mariah sent him a glare. _This is fun!_

"Well... I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Let's go back in," Trunks grabbed Pan's hand. "The smoke is clearing."

"Wow," Goten watched as Trunks and Pan walk in together. "Maybe they'll finally start getting along."

"One can only hope..." Bulla sighed.


	7. Getting Along?

**Jada: Lol here you go!**

**Ivette: Yep!**

**emiko316: Yeah... the seniors at my school do a prank every year lol.**

**Luv luv: Umm... Probably not villian agianist good guys... but I might do something else...**

**Prisci99: Lmao! He would...**

**dianaloveanime: He might try...**

**Shauna: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Yep...**

**Day: *Snickers* just wait...**

**Cassy: Haha I know, right?!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe! You know it! :)**

**Da Kurlzz: You got that right...not Trunks...**

**Shellsuchiha: Haha! Here you go!**

**Guest: Awe thanks! SweetenedSky: Thanks!:)**

**DreamAngel2713: Awe thank you! I'm so happy you're liking it!**

**The writing vampire: Yeah...probably! Lmao!**

**Kim: Haha, I can too! You're more than welcome!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**Getting Along...?**

"Panny!" ChiChi rushed into the Briefs' kitchen and hugged her daughter tightly.

Gohan started laughing when he saw Trunks' body...knowing that it was his sister on the inside.

"Shut up, Gohan!" Pan warned, "It's not funny."

"Yeah," Trunks agreed as he sat down beside her. "Being a girl is hard work."

"Trust me, if Bulla and Goten had been the ones to get switched...you two would be laughing your asses off."

"Bulma, are you closer to fixing the ray?" ChiChi asked.

"Afraid not," Bulma sighed. "My parents are coming over tomorrow, so my dad can look at it."

"Too bad," Gohan snickered.

"It's not fun, you know?" Goten crossed his arms. "There are times when I want to hit Trunks, but I can't, because I know it's Pan's body."

"Oh the woes of you," Trunks teased.

"See," Goten pointed.

"It's rude to point," Pan informed.

"Ha!" Trunks pulled one of his lower eyelids down and stuck his tongue out.

"Since when do you take Trunks' side?" Goten questioned.

Pan shrugged. "I can agree with whomever I please."

"Here you go!" ChiChi handed Trunks and Pan a plate. She looked at it for a few seconds before switching it around, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Trunks and Pan shared a look before the former switched their plates.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, "You hate hash browns."

"Yeah, but you're allergic to bell peppers, and since I'm in your body- I can't eat it..."

Pan didn't say anything as she started eating. She never knew that Trunks knew little things like that about her. Maybe she wasn't giving him the credit he deserved... He wasn't always a pervert... At times he could be funny... and sweet.

**xXxXxXx**

"What did you do?!" Trunks was horrified as he looked around his room.

Pan smirked. "I only cleaned it. Trust me, it needed it."

"I had everything right where I needed it!" Trunks whined.

"Awe trust me, you're not going to die."

"I might," Trunks crossed his arms and fell on his bed. "My bed is pretty comfortable...huh?"

"Yeah," Pan never thought twice about it as she sat down beside him.

"Once we get our bodies back, we'll try it out sometime… together," he smirked.

A blush lit up Pan's face. "Must you always be a pervert?"

"Hey, you should be honored that I think of you in such a high regard."

"Yeah, me and how many other girls?" Pan muttered as she walked out of the room.

Trunks watched her go as he moved some hair out of his eyes. "Actually Pan-Chan, it's only you," he smiled.


	8. Back To Step One?

**Back To Step One...?**

"Hey Gramps and Gran," Trunks greeted his grandparents early Sunday morning.

"Oh hello Pan!" Bunny cooed as she walked inside her old home. She and her husband were used to the Son children addressing them as their own grandparents.

"Actually...I'm Trunks."

"What?" Dr. Briefs took off his glasses and cleaned them carefully before putting them back on.

"Mom made me switch bodies with Pan...now you know why you're needed."

"I see..."

"Albert?" Bunny tilted her head to the side. "Will you be able to make Trunks look the way he used to?"

Dr. Briefs took a deep breath and rested his hands on his stomach. "Ah...I'll see."

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks," Pan popped her head in the room. "Oh! Hi you two!" she greeted when she saw the older couple.

"You two really did change didn't you?" Dr. Briefs asked, glancing at what looked like his grandson.

"Yes," Trunks and Pan both frowned. True, they had been getting along, but they both missed their own bodies.

"Well, let's have a look at this ray."

"Yay," Pan said happily as she led the small group to the kitchen.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hi Mom, Dad." Bulma greeted from her seat at the table.

"Where's the ray?" Trunks asked.

"In my lab. I'm eating first before I look at that thing; would you two like something to eat?"

"Oh yes," Dr. Briefs took a seat, graciously.

Trunks sat down on a seat and leaned back. Pan ignored him as she sat beside him, and crossed her legs. Trunks let out a light burp and placed his hands behind his head.

Pan's eyes twitched. "Can you stop that...?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?" Trunks queried innocently.

"Look at you! Can't you act just a tad bit more feminine?"

Trunks snorted. "Yeah, sure thing. When you start acting like a man."

"Like a man?!" Pan all but shouted.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You two, outside now!"

"What?!" Trunks and Pan said together.

"Outside!" Bulma repeated. "Go out there and talk until you two can come to an agreement!"

Pan stood up, her arms crossed as she stormed outside. Trunks looked at his mother with an eyebrow raised.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! OUTSIDE NOW!"

Trunks jumped up bolting to the door, almost running Pan over.

"My dear, seems like you've had your hands full," Bunny smiled.

"You could say that..." Bulma smiled lightly.

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you going to ignore me all day?" Trunks asked Pan as they sat on the back porch steps. They had been out there for the past 30 minutes, and Pan wasn't talking or moving...

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just choosing not to talk to you."

"You just did."

"Urgh!"

"You know...We really need to work something out. Like... really."

Pan looked at him. "Work something out? You mean like rules?"

"Yeah!" Trunks nodded. "Rules that I have to follow in your body, and rules you have to follow in mine."

"And you'll actually follow them?" Pan uncrossed her arms and leaned towards him slightly.

"Of course," Trunks nodded. "That is, if you follow mine."

Pan nodded. "We have a deal. I'll follow your rules, and you'll follow mine."

Trunks smirked. "Alright!"

"First off, you got to stop leaning back in chairs, especially when wearing one of my skirts. It rides up you know..."

"Ah… gotcha," Trunks nodded.

"Another thing, stop placing your hands behind your head, burping loudly in public and being gross. I'm a girl, and even though you're not naturally one- you are until your mother fixes the machine, so please try to act like one."

"Okay. My turn... Stop acting so prissy! If something doesn't go your way, stop acting like the worlds going to end. That means, stop snapping at people, and stop crossing your arms or placing your hands on your hips. I don't do that, and from what my mother told me, you almost gave my dad a heart-attack."

Pan sighed as she rested 'her' hands in her lap. "Okay. We can do this Trunks."

"Yay..." he said almost dully... "Teamwork! But it would work better-"

"Don't even think of saying anything perverted!" Pan warned.

Trunks held up his hands with a laugh. "I was going to say paintball! Who's the pervert now?" he winked at her.

"It's still you," Pan smiled.

He laughed again. "Always casting the blame on me? Okay, I'll take it. Come on, let's go in."

Pan sighed as she stood up with him, and started walking in. "I'm really happy we worked that out."

"So...Do you want to make out now?" Trunks glanced at her.

Pan's eyes twitched as her body stiffened. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed before storming upstairs.

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh Albert," Bunny laughed as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Do you remember when you used to act like that? Always asking those silly questions..."

Dr. Briefs laughed lightly. "Ah yes, but they were all for you Sweetheart."

Bulla laughed lightly as she glanced at her grandparents. "Trunks got his charm from you, Grandpa?"

"Who else would he have gotten it from?" The old man smiled.

**xXxXxXx**

"So when were you two going to tell me?" Bulma asked with her arms crossed as she stood in front of Trunks and Pan as they watched TV.

"Tell you what?" they asked simultaneously.

"That you two are going to homecoming together!"

Trunks shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal," Bulma scoffed. "Pan, do you have a dress?"

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Um... Bulma-San, I really can't go trying on dresses when I'm in Trunks' body..."

Bulma straightened her back as her eyes sparkled with an idea. "Follow me you two!"

"What is she doing?" Trunks whined as he slugged off the couch.

Pan shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with the ray," she said hopefully.

It wasn't... Bulma led them to her and Vegeta's room. She opened her massive closet and rummaged through it as Trunks and Pan sat on the bed.

"Trunks come here," she ordered. Trunks dragged his feet all the way to the closet, and Pan raised an eyebrow when she saw him disappear. "Put this on!" Pan heard Bulma say.

"What?! No way! I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Trunks! Do it! You're in Pan's body, and she needs a dress for homecoming. Since she can't go dress shopping, this is the least you can do!"

"Fine..." Trunks mumbled.

Pan's eyes widened. Bulma had a dress she could wear? And Trunks... he was going to try it on for her...?

Pan could faintly hear Trunks' confused murmurings about where to put his arms and other things as Bulma helped him. Five minutes later he walked out, and Pan's eyes became huge.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh," Trunks crossed his arms and tilted his nose in the air with a light blush.

"I wasn't going to laugh," her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Are you fixing to cry?" Trunks asked softly. He didn't want her to cry...

Pan patted her eyes lightly. "I'm fine... Bulma-San, the dress is beautiful. Thank you."

Bulma smiled proudly. "You're welcome dear. It's one that I bought years ago, and I never wore it because it was too small. But it fits your body like a charm, so I guess it's a good thing I never took it back."

Pan nodded. "I would say so. Trunks, thank you for trying it on for me."

"Yeah, no problem," he smiled lightly. "You look hot, so I don't mind."

Pan rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop her smile.

* * *

**In chapters to come... Trunks lies to someone about his and Pan's relationship, Pan gets into trouble, and Trunks has a period! **


	9. No Napping

**Dianaloveanime: Lol yeah they are. You'll just have to see! ;)**

**Guest: Lmao! Yeah he would!**

**Woohoo: Haha! Thanks!**

**Zailz-101: Haha! I could only imagine if that happened!**

**DreamAngel2713: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**SilverWOlFTail: Hehe... You'll just hace to wait! ;)**

**Jada: Lol!**

**Shauna:... I actually like my writing at the moment. Of course, I'm always going to improve anyway I can, but I'm not going to start using words that will confuse my readers more than impress them. I like to keep my writing on a realistic level. That idea you gave was marvelous, I might just add it in somewhere.**

**the-writing-vampire: Thanks! I see Bulma being the person who keeps clothes from years past... I don't know, maybe it's just me. lmao**

**Ivette: Hehe.**

**SweetenedSky: Lol! Thanks! I just had to make him laugh!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Haha, it's going to be something else!**

**Cassy: Haha! Thanks!**

* * *

**A thank you to my Beta reader, Kim! A million thank you's wouldn't be enough to thank you for all that you've done for me. **

* * *

**No Napping**

Trunks stood in front of Pan's locker, his head bobbing lightly as he forced his eyes open. He had two more class periods...and then he could go home and sleep.

"Pan," a voice said walking up to him.

"Hey Pan, hey!" another one greeted.

"What?!" he turned to see two boys in Pan's grade. He didn't know their names, nor did he care...

"Are you free Wednesday night?" The first one asked.

"No," Trunks answered dully.

"Awe, come on Pan. We need the notes for Biology," the second one replied.

Trunks snorted. "And you think I took them? I was trying not to fall asleep."

"You always take them," the first guy leaned on the locker next to Pan's. "Please Pan, you always say no when I ask you out."

Trunks looked at the guy in disbelief. "And I'm going to keep saying no. I'm going out with someone!"

"Who?" The second boy questioned.

"Trunks!"_ Shit! Pan is going to kill me!_ It was too late for him to take it back now.

"Is that why you've been hanging around him so much?"

"Duh," Trunks rolled his eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey," Pan walked up, and leaned on a locker on the other side of Trunks. "Come on, the bell is about to ring. I don't want to be late."

Trunks gave the boys a smug look as their eyes widened. They believed him! He was over the moon.

"Okay," he smiled at her.

Pan rolled her eyes with a light smile. "Honestly, you take longer than Bulla."

Trunks just laughed lightly as the boys cleared their throats. "I guess we'll see you guys around then..."

**xXxXxXx**

"What did they want?" Pan tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, they just wanted your Biology notes."

"You didn't give it to them, right?"

"Of course not."

"Good," Pan sighed.

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks," Pan hissed 20 minutes later. "Get up!"

Trunks lifted his head off the desk and rubbed his eyes. He held his head in his hands, and closed his eyes again. He and Pan were in health...and boy was it boring.

"Trunks," Pan whispered. "Try to stay awake."

"Pan," he mumbled lightly. "This is boring."

She sighed and set her pen down. "Trust me, I know."

"Ms. Son, is Mr. Briefs falling asleep again?" Mrs. Nix asked.

Trunks' eyes were wide as he looked at the teacher. He always fell asleep in this class. "No ma'am."

"Then please stop talking. Pay attention."

"Maybe if you weren't so boring we would," Pan muttered under her breath.

There was a gasp from her and multiple students in the room. Trunks' jaw dropped; did Pan just say what he thought she did?! Pan fought back a blush as she glanced at the teacher with a sorry look.

"Office now," Mrs. Nix clenched her teeth.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan!" Trunks rushed up to her after school. "Did you get into trouble?"

"No," she replied shamefully. "Mr. Kahoni really likes you. He only gave you 'yet another warning'. Trunks, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get sent to the office."

Trunks looked at her for a moment before laughing loudly. "Don't worry about it, Pan-Chan. Really; what you did was amazing- even if it was a simple sentence. Seeing you speak your mind, and get into a bit a trouble is actually very interesting."

Pan cracked a light smile. "I guess I've just been hanging out with you too much."

Trunks smiled. "It's not a bad thing either, is it?"

"No...I suppose not."

"Come on," Trunks grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked.

"To get milkshake…You getting into trouble calls for a celebration!"

"What about Bulla and Goten?" Pan glanced behind her.

Trunks shrugged. "What about them? Let's go!"

Pan laughed lightly. She was actually enjoying herself.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks and Pan sat next to each other in a booth as they enjoyed their milkshakes. They were getting along, and talking civilly to each other.

Pan glanced up and froze. "Trunks, can we please leave?"

"Why?" he followed her gaze, and saw Kole with a group of his friends. He frowned lightly, and turned towards Pan again. "What happened between you two?" he asked softly.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Pan whispered. She looked him in the eyes, "Please don't push it."

"Okay," Trunks sighed. "But we're not leaving; he's fixing to leave anyways. Here!" Trunks placed one of Pan's arms over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Pan hissed.

"Play along!" Trunks whispered. "He's fixing to walk past us, I'm not going to look at him, but you- you give him a look from hell!"

"What?!" Pan leaned her face closer to his.

Trunks smiled. "What better way to make him mad than to show him you've moved on, and smiling in the arms of another guy! Not to mention that the guy you're now interested in doesn't like him! He'll think we're on a date, so it's perfect!"

"But we're not on a date..."

"Technically...we are," Trunks smirked. "Look he's coming!"

Pan smiled lightly. She couldn't believe how serious Trunks was about this. He was smiling and laughing as he told her a story of a prank he once pulled on his father...putting worms in Vegeta-San's boots did not sound like a good idea...

Pan knew Kole was walking by; she kept her eyes on Trunks, but she could feel her ex's eyes on them. Finally she looked at him, her eyes piercing into his. The man didn't lock eyes with her for long before he looked away, and continued to walk out of the restaurant.

"Whoa Pan, I've never seen my eyes look so icy!" Trunks smirked.

Pan blinked at him. "You seem to not like Kole either," she mused.

"Oh I don't," Trunks stated bluntly.

"Why?"

Trunks softened his features. "I know what you think of me Pan, what you think I do on dates..." he shrugged… "I've come to the conclusion to let people believe what they want about me. But him...I saw the way he spoke to a girl one day," Trunks shook his head lightly. "No girl deserves to be treated like that. My dislike for him grew when you started dating him. I just couldn't believe that you would go out with him."

"Well I didn't date him long."

"He didn't hurt you or anything, did he...?"

"No," Pan shook her head.

"Good. If he did I would have had to kill him!"

Pan smiled at how serious Trunks' face looked. She really wasn't giving him the credit he deserved.

"You know something that's good though?"

"What?" Pan wondered.

"You still have an arm around my shoulders," Trunks smirked.

"Trunks," Pan groaned while removing her arm, causing him to laugh…

* * *

**Okay, next chapter- I promise Trunks gets the period *Shakes head* and Goten's not helping..**

**Goten: *laughing* damn right I'm not!**

**Trunks: Shut up! Don't you know how emotional I feel right now!**

**Me: Calm down Trunks, you'll get a kiss from Pan so you'll be okay. *Covers mouth* Oops...**

**Trunks: I DO?!**

**Pan: I what?!**

**Trunks: *Shakes me* Get to writing the next chapter!**

**Me: Stop shaking me! **


	10. Monthly Visitor

**DamonXSalvatore: Awe thank you! I'm glad you approve!**

**Zailz-101: Here you go!**

**dianaloveanime: You'll find out in later chapters...**

**Guest: Ah! Here you go!**

**DreamAngel2713: Awe thanks! Here you go!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: Hehe, yeah he cares! Lol**

**SilverWOlFTail: Ahaha, you'll have to see! ;)**

**Jada: Lmao. That would be funny!**

**Trina Hearts: :)**

**Treasure: Lol!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Kim: You know she gave him a look from hell! Lmao! Awe, thank you! Your reviews always make my day! :D**

**Cassy: Haha! Well, here you go!**

**Saiyan Chik: Lmao! Here you go!**

**Day: Oh no! Lmao! Here you go!**

**shellsuchiha: Oh, he'll watch...he just won't help! Lmao!**

**ynallesh: Thanks! :)**

**Shauna: Thanks! Here you go! :)**

* * *

**A million thank you's to my Beta reader! You guys just don't even realize how awesome she is!**

* * *

**Monthly Visitor**

Trunks sat beside Pan during their fourth period computer class. As always, he was bored. Everything that the teacher was teaching, he already knew. The teacher wasn't even in the room...he never even taught. He was one of those teachers that would leave for most of the period.

Trunks groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He had been feeling them all morning, and they've only grown worse.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked.

Trunks shook his head. "I think I'm sick..."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sick?"

"I don't know!" Trunks moaned, clutching his stomach. "This is the worst feeling ever! This pain..."

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse."

**xXxXxXx**

The two walked to the nurse slowly, since Trunks couldn't move too fast. He was really hurting, and he didn't understand why! Did he eat something to make him so sick?!

"Mrs Green, I'm dying," Trunks fell onto the bed in the nurse's office.

Pan leaned against a wall and smiled lightly. He was so over-dramatic. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Mrs Green was an old lady with grey hair and a kind face. "Ms Son, tell me what's wrong."

"My lower stomach... It's horrible. It feels like someone is playing with my intestines! I have a horrible headache! And this is going to sound gross, but...I think I'm leaking!" he whispered the last part dramatically.

Pan's eyes widened. _Oh crap!_ She rushed over to Trunks, and yanked him up quickly causing him to whine. "Sorry Mrs Green, she's started her period, and she's a bit emotional..."

"Oh, I see..." The older woman smiled. Mrs Green handed him two sanitary towels, that he could use until home time.

"Come on," Pan rushed out of the nurse's office, dragging Trunks along. "Trunks...?" she looked over at him.

A horrified expression was across his face. "AH!" he screamed loudly.

**xXxXxXx**

Goten was laughing hysterically. He was clutching his gut, and gasping for air. Bulla was snickering lightly as she tried to keep her eyes on her food, and not her brother.

"Awe," Goten cooed in a baby voice. "Little Trunks just got his first period!"

Trunks wiggled uncomfortably, but didn't lift his head from the table. However, he did lift up his hand and a certain finger..."fuck you!"

"Trunks," Pan sighed. She couldn't blame him for cursing... Periods were hell. She felt bad that he had to experience it, too. "Want to go home early?"

"You'll let me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Be careful Trunks!" Goten yelled after him with a laugh.

**xXxXxXx**

"Momma," Pan called, once they entered the house.

"Pan...? Trunks...?" Chi-Chi asked, perplexed at seeing the two home during the day.

"Trunks is having a period..."

"Oh," Chi-Chi replied with wide eyes. The woman rushed out of the room before coming back with a small blue box. "I bought you some when I went to the store a few days ago."

"Thanks," Pan handed the box to Trunks.

He glanced at the box with a confused expression. "What do I do with these?"

"They're tampons... I prefer these to what you have on now" Pan blushed, and sighed when she saw the horrified expression on Trunks' face.

"Would you like for me to explain it?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"No... It's my body, I'll do it. It's time you learn a few things, Trunks." She grabbed his free hand before pulling him up the stairs.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan, this is awful," Trunks moaned as he sat down on her bathroom rug. "Everything hurts, I feel dizzy, and I think I'm about to cry!"

"That's what happens when you get your period," Pan sighed lightly.

"Why don't you just get this junk removed, so you don't have to deal with it?"

"Because, I would like to have kids in the future."

Trunks leaned back against the tub. "You would be a good mom."

"Really?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Trunks whispered.

Pan shook her head. She couldn't let herself get distracted from the task at hand! She held up the box of tampons, and opened them carefully. "Okay," Pan took a deep breath. "So, do you know how they work?"

Trunks shrugged. "Don't you just shove them up there, or whatever?"

Pan restrained herself from face-palming. "No, you don't just 'shove them up there'. You have to be gentle...if I explain it to you; do you think you can do it?"

Trunks nodded slowly. "I guess...I really don't have a choice. Let's get this over with..."

..."Just make sure you change them around every two hours when you're awake," Pan finished.

Trunks swallowed as he held a tampon up by its string. "Is it true you can plug these in your nose to stop a nosebleed?"

Pan sighed and gave him a dull look. "I'm sure you can." She stood up, dusting herself off lightly. "Now, you're going to want to take a shower before you put one in- trust me. I'm going to run to my room and grab some clothes for you."

Trunks nodded as he stood up with a groan, and turned the water on. After looking at him for a minute, Pan decided he had it under control, and went to her bedroom as he started to strip.

**xXxXxXx**

As soon as she shut the door, Trunks let out a yell. She didn't dare open it again...

"There's blood everywhere!"

Pan rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Just get in the shower, Trunks! And make sure you wash yourself thoroughly!"

"Are you giving me permission to touch your body?" Pan could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's amazing how you can find ways to be perverted at the most disastrous times! Yes!" she blushed. "I'm giving you permission to touch my body!"

"Okay, okay. If you insist," Trunks responded smugly.

**xXxXxXx**

Goten let out light snickers when he entered his house, seeing Trunks lying on the couch. He was curled up in a ball, his back facing them with a heating pad resting across his stomach.

"Goten, stop," Pan warned when he entered the kitchen.

"Okay," Goten said with a straight face before laughing. "I'm sorry!" he snorted, "but Trunks... on - on his period!"

"You have no idea what he's feeling," Pan crossed her arms.

"Wow! Pan, sticking up for Trunks twice in one week…?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone," she walked out of the room.

**xXxXxXx**

She walked into the living room and rested her arms against the back of the couch.

Trunks popped an eye open. "You brother is a douche."

"Yeah, I know. How are you feeling?" Pan asked softly.

"Better, I guess." Trunks reached a hand up and grabbed one of Pan's tightly. "Pan, I am so sorry if I have ever made fun of you for being on your period. I just want you to know that once I'm back in my body, I will never make fun of any women while they go through this hell. And when you have yours, if there is anything you need, let me know and I'll get it for you."

Pan smiled. "Awe, thanks Trunks... I hope you know that I'm not going to forget that."

He chuckled lightly. "You have my word. Can I ask you a favor?"

Pan's smile stretched. "You never stop do you?"

"What?" Trunks asked confused, but Pan was still talking.

"I suppose, one kiss can't hurt..."

Trunks' eyes were wide. "Actually, I was going to ask you not to tell my father..."

"Oh..." Pan said with wide eyes, and a blushing face.

"But hey, I would still like that kiss," he smirked. "I am, after all, going through this for you. It's the least you can do."

Pan rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Just one..."

"Yeah?" Trunks answered excitedly.

"Yep," Pan leaned down closer, her eyes closing.

Trunks closed his eyes with a giant smile. He was going to kiss Pan! Something soft brushed his cheek- for just a second, and then it was gone. He opened his eyes to see Pan smirking.

"I said a kiss, but you didn't say where."

"What?!" Trunks pouted. "No! I want another one!"

"Sorry Boxer Boy," Pan snickered.

Trunks looked at her for a moment before smiling. "That was very clever..." he laughed lightly before holding his stomach…"Oops...can't be doing that."

Pan smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. My body only cramps really bad the first day, and bleeds for about three."

Trunks nodded with a light yawn. "Thanks again, Pan."

"No problem," Pan smiled softly.

* * *

**Next chapter: Pan wants to bear Trunks' children...WAIT! WHAT?!**


	11. Like Everyone Else

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks a ton! :D**

**ArmyWife22079: In this story, the Saiyans do not have tails. But, I really like your idea. Do you mind if I use it in my story, Forbidden?**

**Jada: That stinks...**

**emikot316: I cramp really bad...that's what is the worst about mine.**

**Karin: He's up to no good...as always! Lmao**

**Shauna: Haha thanks!**

**Kim: LMAO! You'll get your kissy kissy soon enough!**

**ynallesh: You got that right! I would personally like to see Vegeta deal with it!**

**Vegetable lov3r : I agree! It's not fair! Lmao**

**Ivette: Yeah...poor Trunks! Lmao**

**Trina Hearts: Thanks!**

**Day: Haha! I'm happy that you're so excited!**

**dianaloveanime: you'll see!**

**evil-sensei iruka: Vegeta and his sarcastic comments will be in a chapter soon!**

**Zailz-101: Me too...a bit! Lmao**

**DreamAngel2713: Yeah he does! Lmao**

**Hyped: Awe, thanks!**

**Phire: Thanks!**

**jalysecarter: Thanks! I was actually excited when I got mine...I thought I was finally a woman! Lmao**

**LuV Luv Dbz Peace : Haha! Thanks!**

**Rini: They should! That would shut their mouths! Here you go!**

**butterscotch: Haha! Well thank you!**

**Skyler Cooper: Thanks!**

**Cassy: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**shellsuchiha: Ah no problem! Heheh**

**Saiyan Chik : you're lucky. No, I have an iPhone.**

**SilverWOlFTail: *evil laughter* I already have it planned for the next chapter...lmao!**

* * *

**A thank you to my Beta reader, Kim!**

**Like Everyone Else**

Pan scratched her cheek lightly. Trunks' cheeks were starting to get stubble, and she had no idea that it itched so much! She was thankful that Saiyans' hair grew slowly, that way she wouldn't have to shave.

She glanced at Trunks to see him doodling in a notebook. At least he wasn't asleep...

"Ms Son," the computer teacher, Mr Howard called. "Remember you're volunteering at the children's hospital this afternoon."

"Okay," Trunks answered before looking at Pan. "What?"

"Sorry," Pan sighed. "I forgot all about it! Every other Wednesday I go to the children's hospital and play with the kids for a bit. I'll go with you, if you'd like."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, you'd best come... I don't know how to handle kids."

Pan cracked a smile. "Oh, they're angels I tell you."

Trunks snorted. "Probably more like spawns from Satan."

**xXxXxXx**

"So..." Trunks asked as he walked down the halls of the hospital with Pan. "What's wrong with the kids?"

"They're all sick. Some have cancer; others have infections, or are anaemic. There are a few children who were abused..."

Trunks looked down. "That's sad..."

"Yeah," Pan nodded. "Trunks, whatever you do, please don't treat them differently than you would other kids. They're just like everyone else, except with a few minor differences. They're so used to being looked at with pity- they like to feel normal every now and again."

"Okay," Trunks nodded. "Treat the brats like normal kids."

Pan snickered. "I say, you're already doing a great job. Don't you want any kids later in life?"

Trunks shrugged. "Maybe years down the road. We got to get our bodies back first though, because I am not carrying our kids."

Pan stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide, and her face flushed. "Our kids...?"

"What?" Trunks asked innocently. A smirk crossed his face. "Don't deny it, Pan-Chan. You want to have kids with me!" He winked.

"I-I do not!" Pan fumed, her face growing redder.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Trunks teased smugly. "You want to bear my children!"

"Trunks!" Pan yelled, appalled.

"Admit it."

"No!" Pan retorted. "I do not want to have kids with you!"

"Lying isn't very nice," Trunks tsked.

"I'm not lying..." Pan countered through clenched teeth.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan!" a nurse with a name badge labelled Mindy walked up. "The kids have missed you!"

"I've missed them too!" Trunks played the part perfectly. "I brought a friend, is that okay?"

Mindy glanced at Pan, who was trying to calm herself. "Trunks Briefs," The nurse mused. "Oh the kids will love it. Have fun, and Pan, you know the rules."

"That I do," Trunks nodded. "Thanks Mindy. Come along, Trunks," he grabbed her hand.

Pan yanked it away, still steaming from their argument. She crossed her arms stubbornly, and walked beside him as he kept a smug smile plastered on his face.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks opened a large door to a small playroom, filled with about ten kids. Their ages seemed to range from 4-10. There were boys and girls, tall and small. Some looked sick, some looked healthy. Others had IV's in their arms, and some had bruises that came from 'accidents'.

It broke Trunks' heart, and Pan could see his features soften.

"Pan!" the kids cheered, rushing up to her.

"Hey everyone!" Trunks greeted, trying to hug all of them at once. A small girl around the age of four, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes climbed up in his arms. She looked over at the real Pan and smiled before stretching her arms out.

"Hi Kara," Pan greeted with a smile. The girl's eyes widened in amazement that the stranger knew her name.

"Kiddos, this is my friend, Trunks. He'll be playing with us today, is that okay?"

A boy aged eight, with curly red hair and freckles looked up at Pan. "I've seen you on TV."

"Yep," Pan smiled.

"Did Pan tell you about us?" A dark-skinned boy around the age of seven, demanded.

Pan rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course she did."

"What did she say?" The boy asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Zackery," Pan moved her arm, being just as sassy. "You're a drama king."

"Panny, I like him," a girl with an IV in one of her small hands hugged one of Trunks' legs.

Trunks looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah... Me too."

Pan was amazed at how wonderful Trunks was with the kids. He played games with them, and not once did he treat them like they were sick. It really amazed her, how wonderful he could be when he wanted...

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan, thanks for bringing me today," Trunks told her once they were walking home.

"You're welcome," Pan smiled. "The kids really liked you, and I think the girls have little crushes on you- since they constantly wanted me to hold them," she chuckled.

Trunks smiled. "They all talked to me except Kara, is she shy?"

"No..." Pan replied softly. "Kara was from an abused home. She's mute. Her parents didn't want a disabled child so they- they did horrible stuff to her..." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Trunks was shocked. "Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful little girl?! Are her parents in jail?! They're staying in there for life! I'm going to make sure of it, I swear I am!"

Pan grabbed his hand, and held onto it tightly. Trunks stopped his ramblings and looked at her. "They're in jail," she assured him.

"Good," Trunks whispered. "Once we're back in our own bodies, can I still go with you to visit them?"

A light smile lit up on Pan's face. "I would like that..."

* * *

**Next chapter: Pan is having naughty dreams! **


	12. Dreams

**ArmyWife22079: Thank you! Do you have any stories or are you going to write any?**

**Ivette: He's changing a bit...lmao.**

**dianaloveanime: You'll see!**

**jalysecarter: Awe thank you!**

**Brii-Chan14: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: Awe thanks!**

**ynallesh: *evil snicker* here you go!**

**Awko Taco Tales: You're right on target! ;)**

**DreamAngel2713: Yeah, he can be sweet when he wants to be huh? Lmao! Here you go!**

**Jada: Here you go...**

**Kim: Thanks! I can see her doing it as well! *snicker* of course he wants to have kids with her! Lmao**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

**Guest: You'll see!**

**shellsuchiha: Heheh I just love Trunks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Lmao yes!**

**videlSS: Thank you!**

**emikot316: Me too! Poor girl indeed, but Trunks is going to make sure her parents are taken care of!**

**Morisako83: Thank you so much!**

**Day: Thanks!**

**SilverWOlFTail: Yes it will! Thanks! Here you go!**

**Cassy: Here you go!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks!**

**butterscotch: So I've been told! Lmao**

**Nando: *snickers* you'll see...**

**Rini: Thanks! Here you go!**

* * *

**Thanks Kimi!**

* * *

**Dreams**

"Pan, come with me," Trunks pulled her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Pan wondered out loud. "It's lunch time!"

"We have our food," Trunks told her. "We're eating lunch somewhere else today!"

"Where?"

"Hurry up, and you'll see!"

"How did you get the key to the roof?" Pan asked in awe as she looked at the view from the four-story building.

"I'm the president," Trunks stated as if it answered everything.

"I never knew it was so pretty up here," Pan stood up on the ledge. Slowly, she started walking across it.

"Please be careful," Trunks told her.

Pan looked back at him with a smile. "I'm normally the paranoid one."

Trunks shrugged. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I'll be okay," Pan jumped down, and sat beside him. "Are you excited about homecoming...?"

"Bursting with joy," Trunk replied sarcastically. "I hope my mother has the ray fixed by then."

"Me too...you know something that's weird?"

"What?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"When I look at you, I don't see my body. I see yours, because I see you."

"Really? Me too- I mean, I don't see myself, but I see you. Weird, indeed…"

Pan smiled lightly. "What if Bulma-San doesn't have the ray fixed...?"

"Don't talk like that," Trunks nudged her with his elbow. "My mom will have it fixed, you'll see."

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Trunks."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For misjudging you… Don't get me wrong, you're still a pervert, and a jackass, but you're other things as well."

Trunks cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. You're pretty fun when you're not acting prissy."

"I'm always fun," Pan scoffed.

"Oh really?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Then when we get back in our own bodies, go on a date with me."

"What?!" Pan's eyes were wide.

"You heard me; go on a date with me."

Pan looked at him closely. He didn't seem like he was playing a joke on her. She couldn't understand why her heart was hammering so hard!

"Just one," she finally answered.

"One is all I need to make you fall in love with me," Trunks smirked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that you can?"

"Because you already are…"

"What?!"

"Admit it Pan, you're in love with me!"

"I-I am not!" Pan was blushing.

Trunks laughed lightly. "Maybe not now...but you will be."

**xXxXxXx**

They settled in Trunks' room after lunch, both of them lying on the bed in a comfortable silence before they fell into a light sleep.

**(The rest of the chapter is rated 'M'. You've been warned.)**

**Dream Sequence **

**Pan opened her sleepy eyes. The first thing she noticed was her hands- they were her own! She was back in her own body!**

**"About time you woke up," mumbled a familiar voice.**

**Pan looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of warm blue ones. Trunks lay beside her, a light grin on his face. His lavender hair was sprawled out on his pillow, and he didn't look like he was wearing any clothes either...**_**was he wearing any?! **__**Then again...**_**Pan looked down, and jumped at seeing herself naked with nothing but a blanket to cover her. She could feel her cheeks burning.**

**Trunks reached an arm over, and pulled her closer. Pan froze, not knowing what to say or do. Part of her wanted to push him away; another part wanted him to touch her even more. He was so warm! And they were chest to chest!**

**Trunks lowered his head, and started nibbling on her ear lightly. "The kids are still asleep..."**

**"K-kids...?" Pan couldn't think straight. Not with what Trunks was doing.**

**"Uh-huh. All four of them," his nibbling moved down to her neck.**

**"Four?" Pan repeated as she shivered lightly. "Are we married or something?"**

**Trunks' head shot up, and he looked at her with an amused expression. "Of course we are. We have been for ten years."**

**"Ten years..." Pan repeated, her heart beating faster.**

**"You must still be asleep," Trunks smiled, shifting himself so he was leaning over her. "Let me wake you up," he smirked. "Let's try for that fifth child," he winked.**

**"Fifth?" Pan whispered.**

**Pan didn't get an answer as Trunks kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened in shock, but when his tongue slithered into her mouth, she felt her whole body relax. **_**Holy crap! He's amazing!**_

**Pan moaned, sliding her tongue against his. She reached her hands up, and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him as close as she could. **_**Is this what it's like to be with him?**_** He was gentle, and didn't rush her.**

**One of Trunks' hands slid down her side making her shiver in delight. The hand kept roaming as he went over her bottom, and down to her thigh that he started to lift. Pan felt butterflies in her stomach, she was so nervous! Yet, if she and Trunks were supposedly 'married' she didn't need to feel nervous, right?**

**Trunks started chuckling as he kissed down her jaw. "I love it when you blush. I always have."**

**"Y-you do?"**

**Trunks leaned back; his normal sparkling eyes looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Pan-Chan? You're not acting like yourself...do we need to stop?"**

**Pan felt like she was under a spot light; she always felt that way when Trunks stared at her!**_**Yes**_**...! __****Tell him that you're sick!** Her reasonable side was screaming. **Her other side had different ideas...she couldn't stop herself from speaking the words. ****"I thought you were supposed to be waking me up. You must not be doing a good job," she mused.**

**"Oh really?" Trunks raised an amused eyebrow. "You asked for it," he smirked.**

_**Asked for what?**_** Pan thought almost worriedly.**

**Trunks adjusted himself lower, and seized one of Pan's breasts in his mouth. Pan gasped loudly at the sensation as Trunks' tongue twirled around her nipple. Her back arched, and he lightly traced her spine.**

**"Ooh-aah," Pan shivered in delight.**

**Trunks' other hand roamed lower, and carefully spread her legs further apart. Pan bit her lip nervously as she felt his fingertip near her wet entrance. He caressed the spots surrounding it, causing her to moan at his teasing antics. He moved his lips up to her neck where he started biting her softly. He removed his hand from her spine, to her hair where he gave it a light tug.**

**"Trunks," Pan moaned, digging her nails into his back.**

**"Are you awake now?" he whispered into her neck as he licked it lovingly.**

**"Yes," Pan panted.**

**"Are you sure?" he grabbed her hips, moving them lightly to cause more friction between them.**

**"Trunks!" Pan almost growled.**

**"There's my girl," Trunks smirked.**

**"I am...not...your girl," she panted defiantly.**

**"Oh," Trunks stroked her cheek. "But you are," he announced before capturing her lips.**

**Pan fell into the kiss. She took a deep breath when she felt Trunks enter her. He started thrusting faster and faster. Pan moaned as she threw her head back. He knew how to work her like a charm.**

**"Trunks," Pan whispered.**

**"Louder," he growled.**

**"Trunks," it was clearly audible now.**

**"Louder," he chuckled, panting.**

**"Trunks!" she screamed in bliss as her walls started tightening around him.**

**xXxXxXx**

"What?" Trunks mumbled, patting Pan's arms lightly.

Pan popped her eyes open to see Trunks waking her up, and still in her body. She looked down at her hands to see she was still in his body...she just had a sex dream! She let out a light scream when she felt the hardness between her legs. She moved frantically as she fell from Trunks' bed.

Trunks sat up. "We both must have dozed off. Are you okay Pan, it sounded like you were moaning my name," he smirked.

"I was not!" Pan hissed as she sat up. She jumped up quickly, holding herself as she rushed into Trunks' bathroom.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan! Do you have a boner?!" Trunks rushed to the door as he tried to control his laughter.

"No!" she shouted, obviously lying.

"You do know what you're going to have to do...right?"

"No," Pan croaked as she shook. "I'm not doing that!"

"Yep," Trunks nodded. "That, or deal with the torture until it wears off."

"I can't believe this!" Pan hissed as she turned on his shower.

"So, you were having a sex dream about us weren't you?"

"No!" Pan yelled.

"You were!" Trunks smirked victoriously. "You were moaning my name- probably screaming it in your dream! Was it good?"

"Trunks!"

"I bet you sounded like that in your dream!"

"Go ahead and gloat! This is the first and last time I dream about us!"

Trunks stared at the door, slightly shocked. Pan just admitted it..."You're damn right it will be the last time! Because once we're back in our own bodies, I'll make all your dreams come true!"

Pan let out a frustrated yell. "I'm going to kill you once I get out of here!"

Trunks just laughed lightly. He loved getting her riled up!

**xXxXxXx**

Pan rested her head against the cool tiles of Trunks' shower as she restrained herself from looking at any of his muscles. Damn, why is he so ripped?! She wanted desperately to touch them, if only she was in her own body...

She banged her head lightly. She had to stop thinking like that! That dream was nothing more! Her and Trunks were never getting married, or having kids!

She groaned at the throbbing sensation between her legs. Why did boys have to be so gross?! Then again, she did have the dream. She huffed lightly; it was bad enough touching it to pee, and now this! She couldn't believe it!

Pan bit her lip to stop the growl from coming out when she grabbed it. She closed her eyes even tighter as she ran her hand down it quickly. Her body was shaking, and she took a deep breath.

"Just do it already, Pan!" Trunks yelled from the other side of the door.

"Shut up!" she panted heavily.

"You're doing it?!" Trunks exclaimed in shock.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Pan started to hiss, but it turned into a moan.

"Is it weird that I find this extremely hot...?"

"Trunks, just shut up!"

"I can moan if you like..." she could hear him snickering.

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll just wait..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Feeling better?" Trunks smirked when Pan walked out of the bathroom.

"Not a single word," Pan glared.

Trunks held his hands up. "Hey, I don't mind this being our dirty little secret," he winked with a wicked smirk.

* * *

**I hope you guys didn't forget about Sean or the bet**


	13. Trouble

**sanyasani96: Thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

**jalysecarter: Thanks! ;)**

**DreamAngel2713: Hehe no it won't...poor Trunks and Pan is all I'm going to say.**

**Ivette: Eventually.**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Brii-Chan14: Thanks, but I can't take all the credit for it. A few fans had requested it.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! Here you go!**

**Day: Yes, Pan will be sad. :(**

**ArmyWife22079: Sweetness! I'll have to check them out sometime!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha! Well thank you!**

**Karin: Yeah... :(**

**Jada: Thanks! :)**

**Cassy: Hehe! Well it's coming!**

**Awko Taco Tales: Oh no, she won't be forgiving him right away. He'll have to make her talk to him.**

**Kim: Lmao! I can only imagine him saying all of those too! Hell, I wouldn't mind trying for number five with him! *wiggle eyebrows***

**ynallesh: Lmao...it's probably not weird for them *shrugs* who knows.**

**SilverWOlFTail: Why thank you!**

**emikot316: Yeah...probably so...**

**Treasure: Pretty much...**

**Guest: Lol! I imagine so!**

**LuV Luv Dbz Peace: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Rini: Hehe yes she did!**

**Prisci99: Lmao! Of course she did!**

**the-writing-vampire: Ah, no problem. I understand :) I'm glad to see your review though!**

**Morisako83: Thanks! ;)**

**butterscotch: Haha! My niece loves that song!**

**Shauna: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Saiyan Chik: It's coming!**

**niyah606: Pan will find out about the bet, but what happened between her and Kole will be revealed soon!**

**shellsuchiha: I did ;)**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :D**

* * *

**Trouble**

"Hey Pan, did you take notes for history?" Goten asked Friday afternoon, as they ate lunch.

Pan let out a sigh. "Don't you ever take them?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't today."

"Well, you're not getting mine."

"Why not…?" Goten pouted.

"Because you're supposed to take them yourself!" Pan huffed. "Tell him, Trunks."

"Take them yourself," Trunks repeated with a mouthful of pizza.

"You have no room to talk," Goten claimed. "You've been looking off my notes since freshman year!"

Trunks just shrugged, "So?"

"Ha-ha!" Pan exclaimed victoriously.

"Hey," Trunks pulled his buzzing phone out. "My mom fixed the ray!"

"Seriously?!" Pan screamed.

"Yes, come on! She can change us back!"

Trunks and Pan stood up together, ready to rush out when someone stopped them.

**xXxXxXx**

"So, I heard you two are going to homecoming together," Sean smirked.

Trunks felt a cold sweat on his back. "Yep... We sure are," he tried pulling on Pan's hand.

Sean leaned in her ear. "Did you find it out?"

"Find what out?" Pan asked confused.

"Come on, Trunks! Let's go!" he tried tugging at her again.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our bet," Sean whispered once more. "First you got to take Pan to homecoming- you're doing that. Then you have to find out if she's a virgin... Well, is she?"

Pan's eyes were wide as she stood still. She couldn't move or speak. She was in complete shock... how could anyone make a bet like that! How could Trunks make a bet like that, and about her! She felt used and betrayed! She should have known he was only acting around her!

"We've got to go!" Trunks finally pulled her away.

Pan didn't say a single word as they walked to Capsule Corp. She didn't trust herself enough to talk, because all she really felt like doing was crying.

**xXxXxXx**

"Okay, you two just stand still," Bulma instructed with a proud smile as she held up the ray. "On the count of three... One, two, three…!"

Just like the first time, light surrounded Trunks and Pan. They let out heavy sighs before coming to their senses.

Pan looked down, and saw her own hands. She clasped them together before holding them close to her chest. She was finally in her own body. She was happy, but she couldn't smile.

Trunks laughed as he patted his own chest. He turned to look at Pan, and she glanced at him. His laughter stopped, and he cleared his throat lightly.

"Pan-"

"Don't-" she cut him off, shaking her head.

"Let me explain-"

"I don't want you to explain!" Pan snapped, tears gathering in her eyes. She shook her head lightly, "I can't believe I was starting to trust you."

"You can trust me!"

"Thank you for switching us back, Bulma-San," Pan bowed lightly. "I would really like to go home now," she covered her mouth before rushing out the door.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan!" Trunks yelled after her, but he couldn't make his body move. Damn Sean! Why did he have to bring up the bet? Trunks hadn't even thought about it since last week; he had honestly forgotten all about it. And now- now, Pan was gone!

"Son of a bitch!" Trunks yelled… kicking a chair and making it fly across the room before smashing against the wall.

"Trunks!" Bulma screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Everything!" he yelled, grabbing handfuls of his hair. "Can't you tell? I just fucked up!" he growled, storming to his room.

**xXxXxXx**

"Momma!" Pan ran into her house.

"Panny...?" ChiChi tilted her head to the side.

"I'm back in my body!" Pan ran into her mother's arms, crying.

"Oh Panny, what happened?" ChiChi patted her daughters head lightly.

"I trusted him," Pan sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," ChiChi rocked her daughter. It broke her heart to see Pan like this.

Soon, Pan's sobs turned into soft hiccups and light sniffs. ChiChi grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back. She moved Pan's ebony bangs out of her puffy eyes. "How about I make some tea, and you tell me all about it?"

Pan nodded with a sniff.

**xXxXxXx**

ChiChi sat in silence as her mind processed what Pan had just told her. It was a shock... she never would have believed Trunks would bet such a thing. He probably didn't even realize the risks when he took it.

"Panny, maybe you should let him explain," ChiChi suggested.

"I can't do that," Pan shook her head. "I don't even think I can look at him without crying..."

"Do you believe that he made a mistake, and that he's truly sorry about it?"

"My heart wants to believe it..." Pan whispered as she looked into her tea, wishing it would show her the future.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey," Bulla opened Trunks' door with a smirk. "I see you're back in your own body."

"Go away Bulla," he said, not moving an inch from his spot on his bed.

"Awe," Bulla snickered. "Missing Pan's body?"

"I said go away!" he yelled, spiking his energy slightly.

"Fine," Bulla pouted. "You don't have to be so moody!" she slammed his door.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks didn't flinch as he placed his hands behind his head, and looked at his ceiling. He had to fix this thing between him and Pan, and soon. He missed her already, and he felt like a jerk for what happened. He let out a light sigh. Tomorrow was homecoming, and Pan had to go with him...he would talk to her then.


	14. Homecoming

**Da Kurlzz: Oh yeah...**

**Prisci99: That's right! The bright side of things!**

**ynallesh: Lol! He's going to try!**

**Kim: Hehehe! It sure will! :p**

**DreamAngel2713: Thanks :) here you go!**

**Nando: Oh my word! I haven't seen that movie in forever! Lol! Jamie's got a gun! LMAO!**

**Morisako83: Yes, let's hope so!**

**Saiyan Chik: Lol! Thanks!**

**emikot316: He's going to do something alright...lol**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**dianaloveanime: He's going to make her listen to him!**

**Ivette: He was being stuuuupid.**

**ArmyWife22079: Are you serious?! I'm so excited about the Sailor Moon part! That show is right behind Dragon Ball Z as my favorites :)**

**SilverWOlFTail: He's going to make her have a chance! Lol**

**Karin: I know!**

**butterscotch: Yeah...**

**jalysecarter: Yeah...but I wanted to kinda show that Pan really was starting to trust him. She was in shock and hurt more than anything else.**

**Awko Taco Tales: Koles going to try to do something!**

**Day: Lol! She probably won't.**

**sanyasani96: Lol! Here you go! ;)**

**Vegetable lov3r: Yeah...he's the one that made the bet!**

**Cassy: Lol!**

**shellsuchiha: Oh no! You are mad! Lol**

**Treasure: Thanks :)**

**Bri: He's going to fix it!**

**niyah606: Awe! Thank you!**

**Shauna: Thanks :)**

**rileyraph'sgirl: It would have saved them all this mess, that's for sure.**

* * *

**Thank you Kim!**

* * *

**Homecoming**

"Bulla, I really don't want to go."

The blue-haired hybrid sighed as she looked at her friend. "I know you don't want to, but we're already at the parking lot...plus Trunks and Goten are waiting for us."

Pan bit her lip, and kept her head down. Going to homecoming was the last thing on her mind. She didn't want to spend the evening with Trunks. She just wanted to go home, and go to bed.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw her. He already knew what she would be wearing, but actually seeing her in it, and knowing it was her...it made his heart pound. The scarlet dress stopped around mid-thigh, showing off her mouth-watering legs. It was low-cut, giving off a teasing amount of her breast, and the back had a deep dip, stopping around her hip bones. Her hair was pinned on top of her head in a neat-messy look, and her bangs framed her face.

"Let's go," Pan grabbed his sleeve, and started pulling him in. She didn't want to think about how handsome he looked in his suit. She just wanted this night to already be over!

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah, nice to see you two." Mr. Kahoni smiled when he saw Trunks and Pan. Neither of them spoke a word as they handed the man their tickets, and walked inside.

As soon as they were in, Pan let go of Trunks' arm, and started walking off with Bulla. The glare his sister sent him was proof that she knew what he had done. Trunks growled lightly. He just wanted to talk to Pan!

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan-Chan, you know I'm on your side, but how long are you going to ignore my brother...?"

"I don't know," Pan sighed. "I want to talk to him, but I'm afraid to. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"No problem," Bulla winked, linking arms with her friend. "Let's go dance!" she demanded, swishing her cotton-candy-pink skirt.

"Pan, are you okay?" Bulla yelled over the music as Pan started leaving.

"Yeah!" Pan yelled back, "I'm just going to get some air!"

"Okay!"

**xXxXxXx**

Pan inhaled deeply as she walked outside. Bulla was trying to get her to have fun, and she felt bad for not really trying. She couldn't stop thinking about Trunks. She had tried to find him countless times in the crowded room, but never succeeded...

"Pan," Kole walked up next to her.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"So, you and Trunks, huh..?"

"No," Pan crossed her arms. "I'm not dating Trunks."

"Really…? That's not what you told Jeremy and Kyle..."

Pan's eyes widened slightly. Trunks...he must have told those two idiots they were dating when he was still in her body!

"Really, Pan?" Kole ran a hand down one of her bare shoulders. "Trying to make me jealous?"

"No," Pan pushed his hand away. "I don't want you back, Kole. Stay the hell away from me!"

"Why so tense... Always so tense," Kole tried to grab both her shoulders.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Pan screamed, taking a step back.

**xXxXxXx**

"What's going on?" Trunks rushed outside.

Pan turned her head to see many students looking outside towards the noise. She blushed lightly.

"Nothing," Pan replied, starting to head inside.

"You can't keep running from me," Kole smirked.

"Come on, Trunks," Pan grabbed his hand before he could punch Kole. "Let's go in."

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan, what the hell-"

"Look, they're crowning," Pan interjected, cutting him off.

Trunks sighed. "You can't keep ignoring the subject! You have to-"

"And this year's king and queen are, Trunks Briefs and Pan Son!"

"Ah look, it's us," Pan smiled. "Come on, let's go get our crowns," she tugged him behind her.

"Pan," Trunks was so confused! Why was she acting like this?!

"As always, the king and queen will share a dance. Go ahead you two," Mr. Kahoni smiled as he placed a crown on Trunks and Pan.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks led Pan to the dance floor, and they started dancing. He kept looking at her as he spun her around, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Pan, about what happened-"

"I get it," Pan cut him off. "It was a joke. It's okay, Trunks. I understand, you should be happy… you won."

Trunks shook his head. "No, I didn't. Not really. I want you to be happy."

Pan was silent. How could Trunks want her happy...? "I'm okay..."

"Pan, I am so sorry. When I took that bet, I didn't realize how special you would become…to me."

"It's fine Trunks. What is done - is done. There's nothing we can do to change it now."

"Pan, I-"

"I have to go," Pan cut him off as the music stopped. "Bulla wants to take some pictures, and she's staying with me tonight. Anyways, thanks for the dance. I'll see you around."

"I love you," Trunks mumbled to himself as he watched her walk away. He let out a light growl as he rubbed his face hardly. What the hell was he going to do now?!


	15. Advice

**Jalysecarter: You'll find out very soon- I promise!**

**Karin: Kole... is a jerk.**

**Tas: Thanks Tas! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Day: OH MY... I love you're reviews! They always have me in a fit of giggles! Lmao!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**ArmyWife22079: I've started watching the series again xD can't wait!**

**Da Kurlzz: You will soon!**

**Prisci99: Haha! Yeah, he does!**

**Kim: Oh, he does! lmao! I love teasing the two- just not like this :(**

**Jada: He did say it lol. Pan just didn't hear him.**

**VidelSS: Yeah, I feel sorry for them both :(**

**SweetenedSky: Yeah... He made a mistake- we all can relate.**

**Ynallesh: Hehe I can't tell you! You'll just have to read and find out!**

**emikot316: Yeah... He was trying!**

**Shellsuchiha: Oh my... You really don't like Kole- do you? Lmao! Trunks will handle him...**

**Butterscotch: Gohan is just Pan's brother in this story...**

**Ivette: He does! :D**

**Nando:... Your review... we are confusing! I'm a female, and I still don't understand myself half the time! Lmao! And yes, you'll find out what happened with Kole, very soon!**

**Morisako83: Don't worry- he'll get her!**

**Cassy: He will get her very soon!**

**Chase: Thanks! I know...I feel sorry for the guy...**

**Rini: Thanks! :D here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! He needs to scream it to the world!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! Kole will get what he deserves!**

**rileyraph'sgirl: That's a really good poem...**

**Shauna: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, it's suppose to be hardly lol.**

**SilverWOlFTail: Lmao! And even more drama on the way!**

**nena101ism: Thank you!**

**the-writing-vampire: It sounds like you have a busy summer! I am happy to hear from you though! :) with both of them telling each other the truth, she'll be able to forgive him :)**

* * *

**Thanks a million, Kim!**

* * *

**Advice**

"Mom," Trunks sat down beside her around midday, Sunday.

Bulma glanced at her son. "Talking to me now...?"

"Mom, I'm sorry," Trunks sighed. "It's Pan..."

"What about her?" Bulma asked, worriedly.

"I did something really stupid..."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what did you do?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at son.

Trunks turned his matching eyes away from his mother. "I made a bet with someone... I bet that I could get Pan to agree to go to homecoming with me, and to find out if she's a virgin..."

"You didn't..." Bulma gasped.

Trunks nodded shamefully. "I just couldn't say no! He was challenging me!"

"You are so much like your father!" Bulma snorted.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It was going good until the guy asked me about it- it's just a shame that Pan was in my body at the time! Now she won't talk to me. Mom, what do I do?! I forgot all about that bet until Sean brought it up. I don't want Pan to be mad at me!"

"You've never cared before..." Bulma raised an eyebrow. Something was different.

"Well, I care now! I love her!" Trunks froze...what did he just do?

Bulma smirked. "You know Pan, Trunks. You were in her body for over a week. You know how she works. You're going to have to make her listen to you, because you know she won't any other way. Now, Pan is a good girl, and I only told you that because you're my son." Bulma crossed her arms.

Trunks grinned. "Thanks mom!" he kissed her cheek before jumping up and running to his room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Videl?" Pan entered her brother's home to see her sister-in-law sitting at a table, reading a book.

"Hello Pan," Videl greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I ask you for advice?" Pan took a seat at the table.

"Sure you can, I can't promise that I'll be right though."

"Okay...I like this guy-"

"It's Trunks," Videl smirked.

"Yes!" Pan groaned, banging her head on the table.

Videl let out a light squeal. "I knew you liked him!"

"Videl, you're not helping," Pan lifted her head and looked at the woman, dully.

"Sorry," she covered her mouth with a hand to hide her laugh. "Go ahead..."

"Okay," Pan breathed. "Trunks did something and... Gah! I don't even know how to feel! Part of me wants to forgive him, and the other part is telling me to just let him burn in hell!"'

"But what does your heart say?"

Pan narrowed her eyes, and puckered her lips. "Damn heart...wants to forgive him."

"Then I think you should at least talk to him. Work it out. Find out his side of things..."

Pan banged her head on the table once more. "Eh..." she groaned.

Videl laughed. "You're going to get a headache if you keep doing that..."

"Too late," Pan muttered.


	16. Rage

**Rage**

Trunks took deep breaths as he stood in front of his locker. Pan had ignored him all day! First, she arrived at school late. Then she didn't make eye contact at all when passing him in the hallways, and lastly- she even skipped 4th period. She skipped it! That wasn't like something she would do!

This madness was driving Trunks up the wall, and fast. He had to talk to her before he lost his mind.

"Hey-"

"Not now Goten," Trunks shut his locker.

"Fine..." Goten pouted.

"I didn't mean it like that. Do you know where Pan is at? I have to tell her something important."

"Yeah...at her locker... I think. Why? What are you going to tell her?"

Trunks smiled. "I guess you'll find out if she tells you."

"Oh come on!" Goten followed after Trunks. "What has been going on with you and my sister? Everyone thinks you two are going out."

"Everyone can believe whatever they want to!" Trunks almost growled. He was getting so sick of the rumors...

"But, is it true? I'm her brother!"

"I don't know!" Trunks yelled. "I guess we'll find out soon!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan put her books in her locker carefully. She felt so ashamed. Skipping 4th period, and just for the sake of ignoring Trunks...she felt bad for ignoring him, really she did. She just didn't know how she could talk to him... what to even tell him for that matter.

"Pan," Kole slammed a hand on the locker beside her.

"Go away," she didn't even look at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, whore!"

"What is your problem?!" Pan shrieked. "Are you still mad because of that one night?" Pan scoffed. "Get over yourself, Kole."

"You slut!" Kole raised his hand to slap Pan.

He didn't have time to finish as a hand connected with his jaw. Kole yelled as Trunks shoved him against the locker, his eyes flashing teal. He kneed Kole in the gut multiple times before throwing him on the ground.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled over the chaos that was arriving. "Stop it!"

Breathing heavily, Trunks threw off his blazer, and threw it over Pan. He stalked over to Kole, lifting him up. "If you ever look, speak or think about Pan again, I'll kill you." Trunks' eyes were cold and his voice serious.

"Trunks! Pan!" Mr Kahoni said, just now running onto the scene. "Mr Andrews are you okay?" He asked, attempting to help Kole up.

"Ugh," the boy groaned, his face bleeding profoundly. He made a slight gagging noise before spitting up a large amount of blood.

"Bastard is lucky I didn't kill him," Trunks sneered.

"Trunks!" Pan hissed lightly, subconsciously tightening his jacket around her.

"You two… my office-now!" Kahoni said, motioning towards Trunks and Pan.

Trunks and Pan followed orders as they silently walked to the office.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan sat down in a chair, not daring to speak or look at Trunks. He leaned against the door, staring at her. It was time for them to talk.

"Pan, I'm sorry."

"You already told me that."

Trunks walked over towards her, placing both of his hands on her armrest. He bent his elbows so he was eye level with her, and held her gaze. "I want you to know I mean it though. I want you to forgive me. Please Pan, it was a mistake."

"Okay," she whispered. "I forgive you." But she and Trunks were nowhere close to being where they were at a few days ago...

"What happened between you and Kole?" Trunks demanded.

Pan tried to push him away, but he wasn't moving. "It's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business!" Trunks snapped, leaning in closer. "You can't always push it to the side, Pan! You're going to have to fess up one of these days, so why not do it now?"

"I said-"

"No!" Trunks interjected. He was tired of her cutting him off, and acting like nothing hurt her. "I want to know the truth from you!"

Pan felt her eyes water. Why was Trunks doing this to her? She didn't want to relive her and Kole's relationship, but maybe he deserved to know...

"I'm a virgin," she finally whispered.

"What?" Trunks fell to his knees, slightly confused.

Pan kept her eyes on her lap. She couldn't look Trunks in the eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "One night after a date, Kole wanted me to have sex with him. I told him no, and he - he tried to force me. I think I hurt his pride more than anything. One, because I told him no, and two, because I was stronger than him… The next day at school, he wouldn't even look my way...it didn't bother me. I figured it was best to just let it be, but I didn't know he was spreading rumors about me...all because I wouldn't sleep with him. Now you know; I'm a virgin. You officially won."

Trunks laughed, but it wasn't full of emotion, it was bitter, more than anything. He rested his head on Pan's lap, and she looked at him with confusion.

"So am I," he said softly.

Pan knitted her eyebrows together. "What?"

"A virgin," he lifted his head up, eyes sparkling with truth as he smiled at her. "I told you once that I let people believe what they want to about me. Everyone always thought that I had already slept with someone, and what I do on dates. I always tell the girls, 'next time', but there never is a next time. They don't hold my interest, but you..."

Pan's eyes widened and her heart raced.

"There's just something about you! I love getting you fired up about something, because I love how you're so confident about what you believe in!" Trunks stood up. "You're so strong, and you want to prove to the world that you can do it on your own, but it's okay to have help sometimes. I'll help you..." he whispered.

Pan looked down as stubborn tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I read your diary-"

"You what?!"

"Am I 'him'?"

"I can't believe you read-"

"Am I 'him'?" Trunks' face was inches from hers.

"Yes," she aspirated. "I don't know why, but I like being around you. I like arguing with you over little things..."

Trunks rested his forehead against hers. "Let me in Pan, please..."

Pan didn't respond as she lifted her head; she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Trunks'. Trunks took a deep breath as his eyes widened. Pan was kissing him...Pan leaned back, opening her eyes, and looked at him.

"You kissed me," Trunks was still in shock.

"Yeah," Pan said with wide eyes. "Are you going to look at me in shock all day, or are you going to kiss me back?"

Trunks shook his head with a light laugh, a smirk gracing his face. He lowered his lips onto Pan's. At that moment everything felt right. Pan moaned as Trunks slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Carefully, Trunks started climbing on the chair so he was leaning over her. One of Pan's hands tangled into his hair as he slid a hand up her skirt.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mr Kahoni yelled, walking into his office. He was more than shocked to see Trunks on top of Pan, and them making out!

Trunks caught Pan's eyes and smiled as he jumped off her. "Come on!" he said, pulling her up and rushing her out of the room.

"Come back here!" Kahoni shouted after them. "You're both going to get suspended!"

"Suspended?!" Pan asked with wide eyes as she glanced back.

"Pan," Trunks gave her a look.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Where are you two going?" Goten yelled when he saw them.

"Away from here," Trunks smirked. "Somewhere more private…!"

"What?" Bulla asked in shock. "What does that mean?"

"Whatever you think it does!" Pan laughed.

"I knew you could be fun!" Trunks told her as they ran out the school doors.

"I'm always fun!" Pan smiled as they took off into the sky together.

* * *

**It's not over yet!**


	17. Smarter Than That

**DreamAngel2713: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it! ;)**

**ArmyWife22079: Haha thanks! I'll try to make if fluffy!**

**Jade: Okay, I'll start calling you Jade, but please call me Kaitlyn or Kait. Kaidy is kind of a personal nickname. Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Haha I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! :D**

**Day: Heheh! He still has to talk to the parents! I'm sorry to say, but this story is only 20 chapters :(**

**sherrie21: Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe for real!**

**Ivette: Not yet! ;)**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Chase: Hahah! You know if it was you and Serena you would totally do the same thing! :p**

**ynallesh: Why would Gohan flip? Lol**

**Brii-Chan14: That is true!**

**Cassy: Me too! I would leave with him in a heartbeat!**

**Butterscotch: I'm pretty sure he won't.**

**emikot316: Me too! I would have been majorly embarrassed!**

**Guest: No, they're not going to have sex...you'll see!**

**Kim: Thanks! I just had to make him a virgin too! Especially after all the times he's teased her!**

**Morisako83: Me too! Thanks!**

**shellsuchiha: Yes he is! :D hehhe...oh yes, Kole...go visit shellsichiha... Hahah!**

**nena101ism: Thanks! :D**

**SilverWOlFTail: *snickers* that they don't...**

**Nando: *wipes away tear and blows nose* I know...you have to be so proud of her! I think Kole would be too scared to respond...I know I would be!**

**Thanks Kim! You're simply amazing!**

* * *

**Smarter Than That**

"Thank you for coming..." Mr Kahoni said, motioning for Bulma and Vegeta to sit down.

"No problem," Bulma replied. "Did you say that ChiChi and Goku were coming as well?"

"We're here," the woman walked in, her husband in tow.

"Why do I have to be here?" Vegeta crossed his arms with an annoyed huff.

"Because it seemed important!" Bulma whispered, harshly.

"Mr Kahoni, is something wrong?" ChiChi asked, worriedly.

"Well, there was an incident today..."

"Oh no!" ChiChi cried, her thoughts racing to the worst outcomes.

"No need to get upset Mrs Son, let me explain." Kahoni turned his head towards Bulma and Vegeta. "Trunks is normally a well-behaved young man, but today he punched another student in the face."

Vegeta snickered while trying to hide his laugh. "That's my boy," he smirked.

"It was at Pan's locker," Kahoni looked at the Sons now. "I sent them both to my office, so I could find out what happened. When I walked in... Well, to put it simply, they were making out."

"That's my boy," Vegeta repeated, still smirking.

"Will you stop it?!" Bulma hissed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sent a glare to her husband out the corner of her eyes.

"Where is Pan and Trunks now?" ChiChi asked.

"They sort of ran away..."

"What?!" The women shouted, concurrently.

"When I entered my office they bolted out the door together, and then they exited the building."

"I bet they went somewhere so they could be alone," Goku said.

"You don't say?" Vegeta pretended to be shocked.

"They're getting along, I think that's the important thing," Goku continued.

"That's true," Bulma mused. "I'm tired of listening to them fight."

"Me too," ChiChi nodded. "I guess they worked out their argument."

"Yeah," Bulma nodded. "Pan tell you about it?"

"Oh yeah, she was devastated."

"Trunks felt like a real jerk. Anyways, would you two like to come to Capsule Corp for lunch?"

"That sounds lovely," ChiChi smiled.

"Great," Vegeta stood up, followed by Bulma. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Goku chorused as he helped ChiChi up.

Kahoni sat at his desk, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe what had just transpired in front of him...with a roll of his eyes, he banged his head on his desk.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Where do you think Trunks and Pan ran off to?" Bulma asked, as the group walked up to Capsule Corp.

"They're probably here," Goku replied.

"No they aren't," Vegeta shook his head as they entered the house. "They're too smart for that."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"I'm telling you, Trunks! That movie is stupid, not funny!"

"How can you say that?! The movie is a classic! The stupidity is what makes it so wonderful!" He threw his hands up for emphasis.

Pan crossed her arms. "How can you watch that crap? No wonder your brain is mush," she poked his forehead.

"I'll have you know that I'm the smartest kid in my grade."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying," Trunks smirked.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Well, I've been wrong before..." Vegeta muttered.

"Hey!" Trunks turned around and greeted their parents. "I punched a guy, and then Pan and I got caught making out, so we ditched school. We're probably going to get suspended."

"Trunks!" Pan hissed.

"What?" he looked at her with a grin. "You need to give people the truth, straight up."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "He's right."

"Holy crap! Someone record that!"

"Shut up," Pan rolled her eyes.

"You two really are getting along aren't you?" ChiChi raised an eyebrow.

"As best as we can," Trunks gave Pan a teasing push. She caught herself before giving him a shove.

Bulma sighed. "Trunks your grounded. No..."

"No…what…?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Gravity Room for a week," Bulma finally decided.

"Sorry Dad," Trunks snickered at seeing his father's horror-stricken face.

"You're grounded too, Pan. You have to spend all day tomorrow with Trunks."

Pan looked at her mother. "You're punishment is forcing me to go on a date?"

"ChiChi-San, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Trunks grinned.


	18. Date

**Chase: Hahah! I bet!**

**Lolgirl. Lisa: Yes, it is!**

**Nando: Well...it's Trunks and Pan, so there's no telling! Lol**

**Da Kurlzz: Me too!**

**DreamAngel2713: Awe thanks!**

**Ivette: I can see him doing that :)**

**Morisako83: Haha yeah, poor guy! XD**

**Jada: Thanks! Yeah, you can still call me that. I feel bad for hurting her feelings, but I explained it when I responded back to her reviews.**

**Prisci99: Lmao! I would too if I was her!**

**Brii-Chan14: Nope, it's not the end yet.**

**SweetenedSky: Haha thank you!**

**Kim: thanks! I love veggie too!**

**Vegetable lov3r: I know! If I was her daughter I would be getting into trouble all of the time!**

**Dianaloveanime: Awe, thanks!**

**Nena101ism: Really? Thanks!**

**Awh Taco Tales: Lmao! I know... Poor guy!**

**Cassy: I know! :3**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: LMAO! Me too! Me too! Make him scream it loudly! *smirks***

**Ynallesh: Me too! Veggie would die if I grounded him from the GR!**

**Jade: It's okay...I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I don't see how politely asking you not to call me by a personal nickname is being mean. Kaidy is a name that I only like for my family and close friends to call me- which is why Kim (lavenblue) calls me by it. She has helped me out a ton in the last few months- especially with a bout of depression that I feared would end my life. She has been there for me, and that's why I consider her the greatest friend I have. Maybe, in time I wouldn't have minded if you called me that name, but like I said- its a personal nickname. Surely, you have a nickname that only certain people can call you. Maybe everyone should just call me KaitAstrophe95- that'd save a lot of drama. Anyways, I feel like a real dick, but I still don't see how that was mean. I'll miss your reviews- if you're still not reviewing. Have a good day!**

**SilverWOLFTail: Awe! *wipes tear* I needed that! Thank you so much! I love your reviews!**

**Day: I know...I'm sorry! I feel that if I made it any longer I would just be stretching it.**

**shellsuchiha: Lmao! Poor Veggie! He would die of I did that about him! I love Trunks' honesty- most of them time! Thanks!**

**Shauna: Haha awe thanks! I'm happy you have enjoyed it so much!**

**emikot316: Lmao! That's true!**

* * *

**Thank you so much, Kim!**

* * *

**Date**

"Pan... hurry up!" Trunks said dramatically as he stood that the end of the Son's staircase.

"I'm coming," she said, walking down in normal clothes. "Calm down will you, you weren't waiting that long."

"I've been waiting for 30 minutes!"

"Awe, you poor baby," Pan patted one of his cheeks.

Trunks rolled his eyes with a smile. "Let's go," he grabbed Pan's hand.

"Bye Momma!" Pan yelled as Trunks dragged her out the door.

"Have fun, you two!" ChiChi called after them.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as she slid into Trunks' car.

"To get something to eat, I'm starving! How do you like your first day of suspension?" He smirked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm only suspended for a day; you're the one who's suspended for two."

"It was worth it," Trunks nodded his head. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, that punch you gave Kole was pretty spectacular."

"I was talking about the 'making out with you' part," he winked.

Pan didn't respond as she smiled and a light blush lit up her face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trunks and Pan soon arrived at a well-known Mexican restaurant in town. They sat down together in a booth, waiting for a waiter to come.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" The waiter asked.

"Shouldn't you have a reasonable job by now?" Trunks countered.

"Trunks!" Pan hissed when the waiter walked away. "He's probably going to spit on our food now!"

"So? I'd like to see him try... I can shut this restaurant down in a second."

Pan rolled her eyes. "That's not the point!"

"Oh really?" Trunks leaned his head in closer. "Then what is?"

"You need to be kind to the people who serve food, because they handle the food before it gets to us. They can do all sorts of-"

Trunks cut her off by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the lips, hardly. Pan kissed him back instantly as she grabbed a handful of his shirt. It was when Trunks decided to stick his tongue in her mouth that she pulled away.

"Awe," Trunks pouted.

"No," Pan shook her head, making their noses bump together lightly. "We're in public. No making out in public," she gave him a light kiss.

"But I can kiss you?" Trunks smirked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yes, but no tongue."

"I can do that," he started leaning down for another kiss.

"Our food his coming," Pan kissed his cheek.

Trunks and Pan had a nice meal. They talked about anything that came to their minds. It was strange and wonderful how easily they could communicate now. And they understood each other in more ways than one.

"Hello?" Trunks answered his phone when they were about to leave. "Goten? What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm on a date with your sister... No way! If you want Subway, get yourself suspended and get it. Bulla...?" Trunks let out a sigh, and turned towards Pan. "Want to crash lunch break at school?"

Pan smiled. "I'm already in trouble, so why not."

Trunks smirked. "We'll be there in a few," he said before hanging up.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hey! Where's my footlong?" Goten asked when he saw Trunks and Pan.

"Here," Trunks threw a plastic bag to him.

Goten caught it with a smile before rushing to find his sandwich, handing Bulla hers. "Thanks!" they said simultaneously.

"Uh-oh," Pan said, seeing a kid rush inside.

"Tattle tale," Trunks muttered. "Kahoni will be out here in a few, no doubt about it."

"So are you two officially dating?" Bulla asked.

"Of course we are," Trunks threw an arm around Pan's shoulders and brought her close to him, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, since Pan isn't hitting you and cussing you out, I'll say you're telling the truth," said Goten.

"Of course he is," Pan rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Trunks' waist. The lavender-haired hybrid let out a smirk.

Goten and Bulla blinked a few times. "This is going to be weird..." Bulla said lightly.

"Probably," Goten nodded. "I still expect you two to try and rip each other's heads off."

"We weren't that bad," Pan shook her head.

"Yeah, we were," Trunks nodded with a smile.

"No, we weren't," Pan defended.

"We are still bad," he chuckled.

"Whatever," Pan pouted.

"Kahoni is coming," Trunks said suddenly, feeling the man's ki. "We had best leave! Later you two…!" He grabbed Pan's hand and rushed out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

They were out of sight as soon as Kahoni stepped outside. He glanced around suspiciously, and his eyes fell on Goten and Bulla. "Where did you get Subway?"

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked. "We bought these yesterday and saved them for lunch today."

"Ah...your sister and Trunks weren't here, were they?"

"Why would they be here?" Bulla pretended to be confused. "They're suspended."

"Yes...yes they are..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan laughed lightly as she walked in the park with Trunks. "I've never had so much fun! Who knew getting into trouble would be like this?"

Trunks looked down at her with a smile. "You should let yourself get into trouble more often, you'll have more fun."

"I might do that," Pan leaned her head on his arm. "Thanks Trunks, this was the best first date ever."

"Actually our first date was when we were getting milkshakes, and we made Kole jealous..."

"Must you ruin everything?" Pan smiled. "Best second date ever, how's that?"

Trunks laughed lightly as he stopped and pulled Pan to his chest. "So did it work?"

"Did what work?" Pan raised a confused eyebrow.

"I said I only needed one date after we switched back to make you fall in love with me... Did it work?"

Pan smiled as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "I'd say you're off to a wonderful start," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	19. Together

**Da Kurlzz: Lol! Why, thank you!**

**ArmyWife22079: Haha...there would be more drama, but I'm not adding any. Gonna give Trunks and Pan a break :)**

**SilverWOlFTail: Good luck with that...lmao! Thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot! :D**

**Awko Taco Tales: Ahahaha! I'm dying from your review! *bows* thank you do much! I'm so happy that you like it!**

**Jada: Thank!**

**Emikot316: Nah, he wouldn't be able to take away Trunks' president role if he tried.**

**Cassy: Haha! I'm sorry!**

**Ynallesh: Gah...it's kinda short, but the last chapter is fairly long- promises.**

**DreamAngel2713: Thank you! ^-^**

**Jade: Okay, thanks!**

**Morisako83: Hahah! Men! What in the world are we going to do with them? Lmao!**

**Nando: Nah, Kole's not coming back- like ever.**

**Ivette: No, there's no villain.**

**Shellsuchiha: Thank you! I'm happy that you like it!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Oh, me too! I love Mexican food!**

**Chase: Me too! Use your imagination lmao. I was too lazy to describe it. I imagine Goten has EVERYTHING on his- I wouldn't put it past him...lmao.**

**Kim: Awe, Thankies! I love it too!**

**May: Why would he not trust him?**

**The-writing-vampire: Thank you! Oh, pooh :( I'll miss your reviews!**

**Saiyanprincesspan17: Thank you!**

**Aleena: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Zelina19: Thanks for reviewing now! I hope you keep it up, but even of you don't, and you're just reading- thanks :)**

**Vegetable Lov3r: Because of that snitch lmao.**

**Brii-Chan14: Yeah...kinda similar, huh?**

**Thanks Kim! :D**

**Together**

"Hey," Trunks leaned against the locker next to Pan's with a giant smile. It was his first day back at school since the incident.

"What are you looking at?" Pan asked, seeing her boyfriend staring at something past her shoulder.

"A teacher... I'm watching, so when he looks away. I can do this," he kissed her softly.

"Awe, aren't you sweet," Pan smiled.

"Yep," Trunks nodded. "Are you about ready? I'll walk you to the stairs."

"Yeah," Pan shut her locker and grabbed one of his arms.

The two got a few looks while walking down the hallway, but they ignored them. For most people, it was more a shock seeing the two actually together, than jealously.

"I'll see you next period," Trunks kissed Pan tenderly before watching her walk up the stairs.

"Stop checking my sister out," Goten hit his friend's back lightly as he passed him.

Trunks laughed as he turned around to walk with Goten. "I was making sure she got to her next class period safely."

Goten gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Don't lie."

"I was checking her out as well. You really can't blame me though..."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're fixing to be late."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Awe, don't you two look handsome!" Bulla cooed as she looked at the boys.

Trunks took his robe off dramatically before throwing it on the grass. "I'm so done with this place! Never again!"

"Mom's coming," Bulla said lightly.

"Shit!" Trunks picked his robe up, dusting it off as best he could.

"Goten! Leave your tie on!" ChiChi ordered as she came up with Bulma.

"But mom," The middle Son whined. "It feels like it's choking me."

"Hush," ChiChi said, waving her hand. "You boys stand together, I want a picture!"

"Me too!" Bulma held out her own camera.

"Awe, come here buddy!" Trunks wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulders. "It's been real, man- it's been real."

Trunks let go of Goten as they let out a laugh. Thirteen years of hell, and they were finally out. It felt pretty good.

Suddenly, Trunks' cap was tugged out of his hands, and two arms wrapped around him from behind. He smiled down at the small hands resting on his shoulders, and he could feel the side of her face against his back.

"What am I going to do at school without you...? It won't be the same..."

Trunks smiled lightly. "I thought you were going to run for president..."

She shrugged, cuddling her face into his back. Carefully, Trunks turned around and smiled at seeing his cap on her head. He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you..." Pan whispered, holding onto his shirt, tightly.

Trunks smirked. "You won't be saying that by this summer."

Pan smiled lightly. "Yes I will."

"Just remember that..." Trunks smirked. He lowered his head and kissed her softly.

A flash made them break apart, and Trunks huffed at his smirking mother. "Mom!"

"What?" Bulma laughed. She turned towards ChiChi. "I got a picture of them kissing!"

"Let me see!" The other woman exclaimed happily.

"Mothers," Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.

Pan smiled before placing a hand on the nape of his neck, and lowering his face to hers again. This time she turned his cap, blocking any unwanted viewers.

* * *

**One more to go! **


	20. Epilogue

**Nando: Hehehe...well, this chapter skips quite a bit. You'll see!**

**ArmyWife22079: Thank you!**

**SilverWOlFTail: Awe! Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you liked them!**

**Prisci99: Lmao...of course she did!**

**Cassy: Haha! Silly! Thanks!**

**Ivette: Yes, it is sad :(**

**Ynallesh: Those women are always crazy! I love them though! Lmao!**

**Jada: Haha! I can just see the two of them doing that! Me too!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks! :)**

**Morisako83: I think so too...I just live them to pieces!**

**Day: Lmao! I bet it's cuuuuute!**

**Chase: Haha! It's like that line from Braveheart...FREEDOM!**

**Kim: Hehe. You know she just had to do it! Lmao.**

**Immanobody: Yes, I'm afraid so :(**

**Aleena: Lol! Yes, they are.**

**Zelina19: Thank you! I hope you will like it's**

**Shellsuchuha: Awe, thank you! Hahaha! I bet she did!**

**Jade: lol thanks!**

* * *

**Kim, thank you so much for sticking with me during this story, and for everything else. Love ya!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two years later...**

Pan sat at her desk; dozing off ever so slightly... She caught herself before her head dropped. Quickly, she shook it and picked up her pen, trying to write notes. She sighed when she saw that Mr Howard, once again, wasn't in the room.

"Pan-Chan, just take a nap if you want," Bulla said from beside her. "You know Mr Howard isn't going to be back for the rest of the period..."

"Yeah," Pan nodded. "I might just do that..." She looked around the room before laying her head down, softly. She was happy to have a technology class with Bulla, but it wasn't the same without Trunks.

She missed him, more than she ever thought she could. He was away at University, living in a dorm with Goten. Their next break wasn't until April, and that was still a good month away.

Her phone buzzing caught her attention- she glanced at it. She read the text quickly before running to the window. Bulla followed behind her curiously. Pan was grinning widely as she looked out.

Bulla sighed. "You're skipping?"

"Yep," nodded Pan. "You'll cover for me if he comes back, right?

"Of course," Bulla grinned. "Now, go!" She shoved Pan's back lightly.

Pan chuckled as she gathered her stuff together. She made a quick stop at her locker to put her things away. She swiped past the office before exiting the building, rushing down the front steps before running into Trunks' arms.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hello Darling," he greeted with a kiss.

Pan smiled as she leaned back in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I skipped my afternoon classes, and snuck off campus so I could spend the day with you."

"You're never going to pass if this becomes a habit," Pan teased.

"I'll take my chances," he kissed her nose. He opened the passenger side of his white sports car for her. "Where to…?" He asked as he slid into the driver's seat. "Capsule Corp?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Pan leaned in closer to him and walked two fingers up his leg, teasingly. "We can go to Capsule Corp-"

Trunks smirked devilishly.

"But I'm on my period."

Trunks' smirk vanished, and he shivered at remembering his own experience with periods. "How about we go buy some ice-cream, and then watch some chick-flicks?"

Pan grinned brightly and kissed his cheek. "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

"You okay man?" Goten asked as he walked to the dorm with Trunks.

"Yeah," the lavender-haired man nodded. "I'm just tired."

"I can't believe you were in the library studying!"

Trunks gave his friend a dull look. "Dude, we have finals coming up."

Goten shrugged. "I'll study when it gets closer to the time."

"You're going to fail," snorted Trunks. "And then ChiChi is going to be pissed."

"I'm not going to fail," Goten crossed his arms stubbornly. "Do you just have to take your books up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm starving!"

"Okay," Trunks chuckled as they reached their dorm. He slid his card in, and opened it slightly. "Just let me throw these on my bed."

Trunks entered the room and froze. Very slowly the computer chair turned, and it revealed Pan, wearing nothing more than one of his shirts. A smirk crossed his lips and he threw his books on the desk behind her.

"Don't move," he told her before rushing to the door. "Hey man, there's been a change of plans..."

"What?" Goten asked confused.

"Go get some pizza, and check out the arcade!" Trunks shoved a handful of money against his friend's chest.

"Huh?" Goten asked, and then Trunks put a rubber band on the door handle.

"Later buddy!" Trunks smirked before shutting the door.

"Pan's here?!" Goten yelled. "I hope mom and dad knows where she's at!" He huffed before turning around and heading to the cafeteria.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trunks kissed Pan hardly before pulling away. "You're never going to pass if this becomes a habit," he teased lightly.

Pan grinned. "I finished all of my work before I came up here," she pulled his shirt down to kiss him again.

"How…" a kiss, "did…" another kiss, "you get in?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A janitor… All I had to say was that I forgot my card in the room."

"You sneaky little thing you," Trunks said straightening up.

Pan smiled and jumped into his arms with a laugh. "Now... I would have waited for you in your bed, but the thing is... you and my brother are both so unorganized, I didn't know which one was yours."

"I'm better than I was," defended Trunks. "But never fear milady, your prince is here," he smirked.

Pan raised an amused eyebrow. "More like a pain in the ass..."

Trunks shook his head with a light grin. "Try to be romantic and you just shoot me down."

Pan laughed. "You talk sweet to me all the time! I have to say, it's quite an improvement on all the perverted things you use to say."

Trunks smirked. "Well-"

"Don't," Pan warned. "Just enjoy the moment. I've missed you," she kissed him hardly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Goten stumbled into his and Trunks' room, thankful that the rubber band was no longer on the door handle. Trunks seemed to already be asleep, his back facing the door.

"Goten, be quite!" Pan snapped.

The raven-haired Saiyan rushed to Trunks' bed. Pan's back was pressed against Trunks' chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Goten was thankful that he could see one of Trunks' shirts on his sister; it let him know that they weren't naked.

"Pan, what are you still doing here?" He demanded.

"Trying to sleep…!" She didn't even open her eyes.

"If we get caught-"

"We won't," Trunks mumbled, waving his hand. "You worry too much, Goten, go to sleep."

"Does mom and dad know you're here, Pan?"

"They think I'm staying with Bulla," Pan smiled lightly.

Goten shook his head, turning around and rubbing the bridge of his nose. With a sigh he fell onto his bed, not even bothering to change.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**5 years later...**

"Pan! Pan... Paaaan!" Trunks moaned as he leaned on Capsule's door. "Hurry up! Please...!"

"I'm coming!" Pan rushed down the stairs with two shoes in her hands. "Hold still," she placed a hand on his arm to balance herself before putting the shoes on. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"About time!" Trunks opened the door for her. "We are the guests of honor you know," he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"How could I forget?" Pan smiled. "We were the first ones to try your mothers ray after all."

Trunks nodded with a smile. "I'm glad it's over with."

Pan laughed lightly. "I hated it when it happened, but now, looking back... it wasn't that bad. It helped us fall in love after all."

Trunks smirked. "I knew you would fall in love with me."

All was quiet as they walked a few steps, before Pan spoke softly. "Trunks, I'm late..."

"What do you mean?" He checked his watch. "No you're not; we'll be just on time."

Pan stopped, causing him to do the same. He looked at her confused as she had a serious look on her face.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm late- as in my period late..."

Trunks' eyes widened and he froze. He was not expecting that...

"Trunks...?" Pan asked worriedly.

Trunks smiled brightly and rested his forehead against hers. "I am so happy- that I'm not in your body."

"Trunks!" Pan hissed.

Trunks laughed. "Awe come here and give me a kiss, little mama!"

"Don't call me that!" Pan glanced around nervously. "No one else knows!"

Trunks chuckled. "I knew you wanted to have my children," before she could yell at him, he cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, I did it you guys! I finished another story! I want to thank everyone so much for your support! I couldn't have done it without any of you! I'm currently working on four other stories, and I hope to see you guys there. Thanks again! I love you guys! **

**-Kaitlyn **


End file.
